Pink Rose X Camelia (OkiKagu Week Drabbleshots)
by Shiroyasha.Shena
Summary: Okita X Kagura Drabbleshots / to celebrate event of #OkikaguWeekID2018 / Collaboration: Shiroyasha Shena & D.N.A. Girlz
1. Gintama After Story: Proposal

**Pink Rose X Camelia (OkiKagu Drabbles)  
by Collaboration of Shiroyasha Shena & D.N.A. Girlz**

 **Gintama by Sorachi-** _ **sensei**_

 **We just own this fanfiction, the prompts are from the OkiKagu Event on FB Group. The disclaimer belongs back to its own.**

 **Warning: First chap—NEED SOME LOVE, APPROVALS FROM MERTUA AND IPAR, AND FLUFFINESS!**

 **Pairing: Okita X Kagura 4EVER (+ Gintoki, Shinpachi, Mutsu, Kamui, and Umibozu)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre (this chapter): Romance/Comedy/Family**

 **Asli dari pemikiran author. Jika iya, itu dikarenakan oleh ketidak sengajaan, mohon dimaklumi. Kalau ada typo, kritik dan saran, tolong bilang ya~**

 **Long Live Gintama Fandom and be creative in any supporting way ^_^**

 **Suka tapi mau review? Yah silahkan review x3**

 **Suka tapi gak mau review? Silahkan Fav~ :D**

 **Gak suka tapi mau review? Ampun jangan flame xC**

 **DLDR! WDGAF LOL**

 **Happy reading guys~**

* * *

 _BGM for this Chapter: Nick & Sammy – Only U (Undatable / Handsome Guy & Jang Eum OST)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Edo, Kabukichou...]**_

Hari itu, matahari bersinar dengan teriknya diatas cakrawala. Langit yang berwarna biru muda terbentang dengan luasnya, dihiasi oleh awan-awan putih yang berdansa kesana-kemari dengan bebas. Burung-burung bersenandung di atas pohon dengan cerianya, menambah suasana saat itu bertambah indah. Tidak lupa kelopak kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran tersebar ke setiap sisi Edo yang kini sudah mendapat kedamaiannya.

Perang kedua yang terjadi tiga bulan yang lalu menjadi akhir dari keputusasaan setiap rakyat Edo. Aksi Terorisme dari Organisasi Phoenix—yang mengincar altana untuk keabadian—sudah dilenyapkan saat itu. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, kedamaian yang sesungguhnya berhasil diraih. Semua itu berkat usaha rakyat Edo yang bekerjasama satu sama lain dan juga pahlawan pahlawan tanpa pamrih yang selalu melindungi kota tersebut.

Siapakah pahlawan itu?

Tentu saja _Yorozuya_ , _Shinsengumi_ , dan kelompok lainnya.

Tanpa mereka, mungkin Edo—atau mungkin bumi—akan hancur saat itu juga.

Bangunan bangunan yang hancur akibat perang tersebut sudah dibangun secara bertahap, terutama _Terminal_.

Apakah _Amanto_ masih berdatangan ke Bumi? Jawabannya: Ya.

Kedatangan mereka ke planet biru itu sudah menjadi hal yang sangat wajar dan tidak bisa dihindari. Tetapi jangan salah. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada diantara mereka yang berani semena-mena pada _Samurai_ atau pun rakyat Edo. Mereka terlalu takut untuk menimbulkan masalah disana.

Tidak seperti dulu yang hanya diam saja, kini masyarakat Edo akan langsung melawan jika ada yang berbuat ulah. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan orang asing bertingkah seenaknya di kota merekayang tercinta.

Kedamaian harus tetap dijaga, bukan?

Semua orang pasti berpikiran seperti itu, termasuk gadis cantik bersurai jingga yang akan menjadi peran utama dalam cerita ini. Saat ini, sang gadis yang bernama Kagura tersebut sedang berjalan mengelilingi Edo. Dia sangat merindukan kota yang menjadi tempat tinggal keduanya di Bumi.

Tiga bulan yang lalu setelah perang selesai, ia sebenarnya pergi ke planet Rakuyo bersama Ayahnya—Umibozu—dan kakak bodohnya—Kamui—untuk berziarah ke makam sang Mami Kouka. Ia ingin menceritakan semua yang terjadi kepadanya dan memperlihatkan bahwa keluarganya sudah bersatu kembali.

"Hhh... Edo tidak berubah sama sekali- _aru_." ucapnya seraya meregangkan kedua tangannya keatas.

Rambut panjangnya yang dibiarkan terurai tertiup oleh angin, membuatnya terlihat sangat menawan dan cantik. Manik safirnya berkilauan terkena cahaya matahari, bagaikan permata yang tidak ternilai harganya.

"Kau kenapa kembali, Kagura?" tanya seseorang dengan nada malas.

Dia perlahan mendekati Kagura dan menepuk kepala sang gadis pelan.

"Apa maksudmu itu- _aru_? Bumi kan tempat tinggalku. Selain itu, kau dan _Pattsuan_ pasti merindukanku, bukan?"

Gadis cantik itu berdiri di hadapan sang lawan bicara lalu tersenyum jahil. Kedua tangannya ia simpan di pinggang, merasa sangat percaya diri dengan pernyataannya.

"Tidak sama sekali."

 **TWITCH**

"Gin- _chaaaaan_! _Korosu aru yo_!" teriak yang bersangkutan sangat keras, refleks membuat Gintoki menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kau jahat-aru!" lanjutnya sambil merengek bagaikan anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen. Sepertinya sikap kekanak-kanakannya masih belum berubah.

"Sudah sudah, Gin- _san_ , Kagura- _chan_." sahut seseorang dari belakang mereka.

Pemuda berkacamata yang kini sudah berubah menjadi _Ikemen_ sejati itu langsung melerai perdebatan kedua orang tersebut.

Dia perlahan mendekati mereka lalu memberi jarak diantara keduanya. "Kagura- _chan_ akhirnya kembali, seharusnya kau menyambutnya dengan benar, Gin- _san_." tambahnya seraya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Aku sudah memberinya _Sukonbu_ , bukan? Menurutku itu sudah cukup." Gintoki berkata dengan ekspresi datar, berhasil membuat sang gadis semakin marah.

Demi meluapkan amarahnya, Kagura langsung memeluk pinggang Gintoki erat lalu membanting _samurai_ bersurai perak tersebut ke tanah.

Suara ringisan derita dari orang yang bersangkutan terdengar seketika, membuat Shinpachi membeku di tempat.

"Ka—gura, kau sialan!"

"Hmph! Salah sendiri- _aru_." Kagura dengan wajah tanpa dosa melangkah sambil menginjak punggung sang ayah angkat sekilas lalu duduk di bangku taman.

Manik safirnya ia fokuskan ke salah satu pohon sakura yang ada di hadapannya. Dia tidak memperdulikan umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Gintoki sedikit pun.

Ya, itu tidak penting menurutnya.

"Aku senang kau kembali ke Bumi, Kagura- _chan_." ucap Shinpachi seraya duduk di sebelah Kagura. Senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya yang tampan itu.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan orang sepertimu, _Pattsuan_." balas sang gadis tiba tiba, ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pohon sakura.

Mendengar perkataan Kagura, perempatan siku-siku pun mampir di pelipis pemuda tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu itu, ha?"

"Hmm? Aku bilang kalau aku tidak akan termakan rayuanmu- _aru_. Meskipun penampilanmu berubah, bukan berarti di dalammu juga berubah. Jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, _Kimochi-warui aru_."

 **TWITCH TWITCH**

Perempatan siku siku muncul semakin banyak di pelipis Shinpachi. Sepertinya ia sudah salah persepsi mengenai sang adik angkatnya itu.

Dia memang masih kekanak kanakan, namun sikap percaya diri dan menyebalkannya bertambah parah. Dia memang senang karena _Yorozuya_ dapat berkumpul lagi, namun Kagura malah menanggap ia merayunya? Jangan bercanda.

"Mau bertarung, ya?" tantang Shinpachi sambil menahan emosi, namun sayangnya tantangannya itu tidak direspon oleh sang lawan bicara.

Berusaha untuk tenang kembali, ia pun menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuangnya dari mulut. Tidak lupa juga posisi kacamatanya ia benarkan, meskipun sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh sedikit pun.

Dia melirik Kagura sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Kagura-chan, kau kembali kesini karena ada sesuatu yang penting, bukan?" tanyanya dengan nada bicara yang lembut.

Mendengar pertanyaan Shinpachi yang tiba-tiba, gadis bersurai jingga tersebut langsung menatap sang kakak dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Sepertinya tebakan Kakak angkatnya itu memang benar.

Apakah dia sebenarnya kembali ke Edo bukan untuk bertemu _Yorozuya_ dan teman temannya yang lain?

Bukan, bukan itu. Memang, dia benar-benar merindukan mereka semua, itulah faktanya.

Hanya saja, ada alasan lain yang mendasari kedatangannya ke planet Biru tersebut.

Janjinya dengan seseorang tiga bulan yang lalu.

Kagura ingin menepati janjinya dengan seseorang tersebut, sekaligus memastikan sesuatu yang selalu dipikirkannya selama ini.

Kedamaian memang berhasil dicapai untuk Bumi, namun sepertinya kedamaian di dalam hatinya masih belum bisa diraih. Semenjak pergi ke Rakuyo, gadis cantik ini selalu merasa tidak tenang. Dadanya terkadang terasa sesak tiba tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas. Air matanya pun sesekali mengalir dengan sendirinya dan Kagura selalu terkejut dibuatnya.

Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 _Kesedihan seringkali ia rasakan saat itu._

Apa itu karena keluarganya sudah berkumpul namun sang Mami tercinta tidak ada disana? Bisa jadi.

Namun tidak, bukan hanya itu.

Dia merasa sangat kesepian tanpa seseorang yang sudah ia anggap spesial di hatinya.

Siapakah itu? Tentu saja seorang Pangeran Sadis yang selalu mengganggunya; Okita Sougo.

Sebenarnya Kagura sangat merindukan pemuda bodoh itu. Itulah alasan kenapa gadis tersebut selalu menangis ketika mengingat kebersamaan mereka sewaktu di Bumi.

Pertarungan mereka, perdebatan yang tanpa henti, kerjasama mereka saat melawan musuh...

Dan yang paling penting, senyum lembut yang diberikan Sougo hari itu.

Hal hal yang sangat ia rindukan, berjuta-juta kepingan kenangan yang selalu ia simpan di hatinya.

 _Harta yang paling penting baginya._

Dia ingin merasakan kebersamaan tersebut sekali lagi.

Tidak peduli apa yang orang katakan, ia hanya ingin kembali seperti dahulu kala.

 _Aku ingin bertemu Sougo…_

Apa pemuda itu juga merindukannya?

Apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama dengannya?

Kagura ingin memastikan semuanya. Dia dan Sougo memang terbilang sangat dekat, namun tidak ada hubungan spesial diantara keduanya. Ia sebenarnya tahu bahwa ada satu perasaan yang mengikat mereka selama ini.

 _Perasaan yang sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata._

Ya, tidak heran. Mengenal Kagura yang _tsundere_ dan Sougo yang memiliki harga diri setinggi gunung Everest, tidak ada diantara mereka yang mencoba untuk mengungkapkan perasaan tersebut.

Takada seorang pun yang tahu kalau mereka berdua terlalu pengecut dalam hal yang disebut percintaan.

Meskipun begitu, tiga bulan yang lalu, Sougo mengatakan satu hal membuat Kagura kebingungan sekaligus penasaran.

"Jika kau sudah kembali ke Bumi, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Sekiranya itulah perkataan sang Pangeran Sadis.

Saat itu, ia mengatakannya dengan penuh keseriusan lalu disusul dengan senyuman lembut yang membuat jantung Kagura seketika berdegup kencang.

Gadis bersurai jingga tersebut ingin mengetahui apa itu, dan inilah saatnya.

Dia kembali ke Bumi untuk memastikan semuanya—perasaan dan ikatan yang ia rasakan selama ini.

Dia akan, dan harus mendapat semua jawabannya pada hari ini juga.

"Hmm, kau ikut campur urusan orang- _aru_." Kagura berkata dengan nada arogan.

Dia memejamkan matanya sekilas lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Tapi kau benar, _Pattsuan_. Aku ada janji yang harus ditepati- _aru_." lanjutnya. Ia meraih salah satu kelopak bunga sakura yang kebetulan berjatuhan lalu menggenggamnya di salah satu tangan.

 _Kau harus ingat dengan perkataanmu sendiri, Sadist._

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perang kedua yang tiba-tiba terjadi tadi siang baru saja berakhir.

Langit yang cerah berganti menjadi gelap, menandakan kalau malam hari sudah datang. Semua orang yang terlibat dalam pertarungan kini sedang beristirahat dan diobati luka lukanya. Mereka akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan organisasi Phoenix yang menjadi ancaman untuk Bumi dan menghancurkannya.

Gintoki, Katsura, dan Takasugi pun berhasil mencapai tujuannya untuk menyelamatkan Shouyo. Ketiga murid dari Shoka Shonjuku itu benar-benar bahagia karena sosok paling terpenting di hidup mereka bisa kembali ke sisi mereka. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari fakta itu.

Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Mereka ikut senang karena bisa membantu Gintoki, Katsura, dan Takasugi dalam mencapai tujuannya.

Mulai sekarang, tidak akan ada yang bisa memutuskan ikatan kuat diantara mereka semua.

Inilah scenario yang paling terbaik, hasil yang memuaskan dari segala usaha yang sudah mereka lakukan.

" _Yosh_ , sudah diobati semua. Kagura- _chan_ , kau istirahat ya." ujar Otae yang baru saja selesai mengobati luka Kagura. Dia tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus kepala gadis bersurai jingga tersebut sekilas.

"Tapi aku lapar- _aru_." balas Kagura datar, lalu dia melihat ke sekeliling sekilas lalu menatap Otae. "Gin- _chan_ dimana _aru_?" lanjutnya.

"Gin- _san_ ada di ruangan bersama teman-temannya dan juga gurunya. Aku baru pertama kali mendengar Gin- _san_ menangis seperti itu. Syukurlah dia bisa menyelamatkan gurunya." Anak sulung dari keluarga Shimura itu menjawab seraya membereskan kotak obat yang ia bawa. Dia merasa sangat lega karena tidak ada satu pun korban yang jatuh dalam perang tadi siang. Kalau ada yang sampai gugur, mungkin dia tak bisa menahan tangis air mata sampai berdarah.

"Gin- _chan_ menangis- _aru ka_? Dia pasti sangat bahagia- _aru_." Kagura melihat ke langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang lalu tersenyum tipis.

 _Semuanya bahagia_ , batinnya.

"Ya. Kau benar, Kagura- _chan_." Otae ikut tersenyum lalu berdiri dari tempatnya. "Tunggu ya, akan aku ambilkan makanan untukmu. Hinowa- _san_ sudah membuat makanan untuk semuanya." lanjutnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Kagura sendiri.

Sang gadis akhirnya menghela napas panjang dengan lelah. "Haaahh... Akhirnya selesai- _aru_. Aku senang bisa membant—"

"Menurutku kau tidak membantu apapun, _China_."

 **TWITCH**

Suara yang sangat familiar tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga sang gadis, membuatnya merasa kesal seketika.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit lalu menatap—tajam—pemuda tampan yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya, sang Pangeran Sadis yang sangat ia suk—Ups, maksudnya benci.

"Apa masalahmu? Jangan menggangguku- _aru_!" ancam Kagura dengan nada yang sengaja ditinggikan.

Baru saja ia mau menikmati malam yang indah, orang yang paling menyebalkan malah mengganggunya.

Sungguh disayangkan.

"Tidak perlu emosi begitu, _China_. Kau sedang PMS, ya?" balas Sougo datar dan acuhnya. Dia tidak memperdulikan tatapan _mematikan_ dari sang gadis dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Pantas saja kau terlihat sangat jelek." lanjutnya dengan ejekan.

"Hah? Apa hubungannya PMS dengan wajah jelek- _aru_?! Dasar bodoh!"

"Ah maaf. Itu tidak ada hubungannya, bukan? Itu berarti kau memang jelek dari sananya."

Oke, sepertinya pemuda tampan itu meminta untuk dipukul oleh Kagura. Dengan senang hati, sang gadis akan melakukannya sekarang juga.

Kagura sudah mengangkat satu tangannya dan berniat untuk memukul Sougo, kalau saja hal yang tidak terduga tidak terjadi.

Sang Kapten Divisi Satu Shinsengumi itu tiba tiba menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Kagura, membuat sang gadis langsung gelagapan tidak jelas.

"K-K-Kau… A-apa yang kau lakuka—"

"Berisik, _China_. Aku lelah." potong Sougo dengan cepat. Entah kenapa, nada bicaranya terdengar sangat lembut. Tidak seperti biasanya. Dan itu membuat Kagura kebingungan seketika.

"Kau itu kenapa- _aru_? Aku sedang terluka, kau malah bersandar. Tidak punya perasaan ya pada orang sakit?" sergah Kagura kesal, namun tidak mencoba untuk menjauhkan pemuda itu.

Apa dia lelah untuk bertengkar? Atau memang senang Sougo bersandar di pundaknya?

Entahlah.

Yang pasti dia merasa sangat nyaman bersamanya.

"Aku tidak peduli, kau akan aku jadikan bantal saja disini."

 **TWITCH**

Pangeran _Sadist_ yang menyebalkan, itulah yang ada dipikiran Kagura.

Dia ingin mendorong pemuda itu menjauh, namun di sisi lain ingin tetap dekat dengannya.

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa merasa kesal sekaligus senang ketika Sougo berada di sisinya.

Apa dia aneh?

Tidak sama sekali.

Hanya saja, sang gadis bersurai jingga tersebut tidak ingin mengetahui apa perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Dia takut, takut mengakui perasaan hangat yang selalu ia rasakan.

Jadi sekarang ia biarkan sang pemuda bersandar padanya sembari merasakan hangat lewat punggung masing-masing, dengan keheningan menyanyi diantara mereka berdua.

Selama dua tahun terakhir semenjak perang pertama, dia hampir bisa melupakan semua perasaannya mengenai pemuda itu.

Dia terpaksa melupakannya karena yang ada dipikirannya saat itu hanya untuk mengembalikan Sadaharu seperti semula. Bukan hanya Sougo saja yang ia lupakan, fakta bahwa _Yorozuya_ bubar pun ia hapus dari kepalanya.

Dia harus fokus dengan tujuannya, kalau tidak, ia tidak akan bisa kembali ke Bumi dengan bangga. Dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan keluarga dan teman-temannya dengan cepat.

Dua tahun yang penuh dengan jerih payah dari sang gadis, namun sayangnya tidak menghasilkan apa-apa.

Dia tidak menemukan cara bagaimana mengembalikan Sadaharu seperti dulu.

Kesedihan yang mendalam ia rasakan saat itu, dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis tanpa henti, sama sekali tidak terhitung.

Terduduk di bukit, ia hanya sendirian di sana. Tidak ada siapa pun yang menemaninya atau mengganggunya. Dia tidak berada di planet biru yang sangat disukainya itu, melainkan di planet asing yang tidak ia kenal.

Dia sudah berkeliling ke setiap planet, namun semua usahanya sia sia.

 _Jadi untuk apa usahanya selama ini?_

Dia merasa bahwa dirinya bukanlah pemilik yang bertanggung jawab. Dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan satu satunya hewan peliharaannya, temannya, sahabat dekatnya yang berharga.

 _Dia merasa tidak berguna sama sekali._

 _Yorozuya_ pun bubar karenanya, semuanya berawal darinya.

Dia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Kagura hanya bisa terdiam sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Dia benamkan wajahnya di kaki yang ia peluk.

 _Semuanya berakhir_ -aru, batinnya acakaduk. Dia merasa sangat stress karena terlalu banyak pikiran. Tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya pun berubah menjadi kecil, seperti anak yang berumur sekitar 3-5 tahun.

Mungkin ia mendapatkan kekuatan aneh saat berkeliling planet? Bisa jadi.

Tetapi itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Dia tidak peduli.

Dia ingin kembali ke Bumi.

"Sedang apa di sini?"

Saat keinginan untuk kembali itu muncul di hatinya, suara familiar tiba-tiba terdengar di telinganya.

Dia perlahan mendongak dan menatap sosok yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Manik safirnya seketika membelalak ketika melihat wanita cantik bersurai coklat muda yang ia kenal.

Dia menatap Kagura dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus khawatir.

"Mutsu- _aru ka_?" tanya Kagura pelan.

Orang yang bersangkutan langsung berjongkok dan memperhatikan gadis cantik yang sekarang menjadi 'kecil.'

"Kau Kagura, bukan? Kenapa kau disini? Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu dalam wujud seperti ini." ucap Mutsu dengan tenang, namun kekhawatiran masih bisa terdengar dari nada bicaranya.

" _Kaientai_ ada disini karena bisnis- _zeyo_. Aku sedang mencari Ketua bodoh itu namun tidak sengaja melihatmu."

"Aku bukan Kagura- _aru_."

Mutsu tertegun sesaat mendengar ucapan itu saat melihat ekspresinya.

Ya, Kagura sudah menghilang. Keberadaannya sudah hilang bersamaan dengan Sadaharu dan bubarnya _Yorozuya_.

Dia tidak mau lagi merasakan kesendirian ini lebih lama, karena perasaan kesepian ini sungguh menyakitkan baginya.

 _Apapun caranya, aku akan kembali ke planet Bumi._

Dan tiba-tiba saja, suatu ide muncul di kepalanya.

Kalau bukan dalam wujud aslinya, dia bisa kembali ke Bumi tanpa perlu memikirkan kegagalannya.

Mungkin ia pengecut karena berpikiran seperti itu, namun tidak apa.

 _Itu keputusan yang paling terbaik_ , pikirnya.

"Aku Kanna, anaknya Mami- _aru_." tambahnya setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

Mutsu yang sebenarnya tahu bahwa dia Kagura, menatap gadis kecil tersebut dengan ekspresi sendu. Dia tahu apa yang dirasakan Kagura sekarang. Dia sedang dilanda kesedihan yang tiada tara.

Sungguh malang bagi petualang solo yang mencari kebahagiaan.

"Begitu kah? Kanna, Ibumu kemana?" tanya Mutsu senatural mungkin.

Dia akan mengikuti keinginan Kagura, karena pernah merasa senasib—mungkin karena mereka sendirian dan ditemukan oleh yang orang-orang bodoh itu, maka dia akan membantu sang kawan seperjuangan meskipun caranya salah.

"Mami bilang akan berkeliling lagi dan memintaku untuk ke Bumi- _aru_." Kagu-Kanna tersenyum manis lalu berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang ada di jubahnya.

" _Oneechan_ , apa kau mau ke Bumi? Biarkan aku ikut- _aru_. Kalian boleh saja memakaiku untuk senjata atau apapun itu. Aku kuat- _aru_." Lanjutnya dnegan memakai nada polos bak anak kecil.

"Kami memang akan ke Bumi sesudah ini. Tetapi kau bukanlah senjata, dan aku tidak akan menganggapmu itu." jawab Mutsu dengan tegas.

Gadis tersebut menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap kembali manik safir milik Kagura, "Tetapi kalau kau mau meminjamkan kekuatanmu, aku tidak keberatan membawamu ke planet Bumi."

Senang dengan pernyataan dari wanita cantik di hadapannya, Kanna mengangguk dengan antusias lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, apapun itu asalkan aku bisa ke Bumi- _aru_!"

Kagura menghela nafas panjang lalu mendongak menatap langit malam yang semakin indah. Bintang bintang bermunculan semakin banyak, menemani sinar bulan yang sangat terang. Tidak menyangka kilasan kenangan yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu akan terlintas di kepalanya.

Kenapa dia mengingatnya disaat seperti ini? Sungguh aneh.

Tanpa sadar, dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Sougo yang masih ada di pundaknya.

Saat itu ia sangat putus asa, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun ketika ia bertemu dengan Shinpachi, Kagura merasa sangat senang.

Akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan Kakak angkatnya yang bodoh itu.

Terlalu bahagia dengan pertemuan tersebut, sang gadis bersurai jingga sengaja menjahili Shinpachi berkali-kali.

Pertama, memukulnya ketika pemuda tersebut melihat ke dalam Peti yang ia tiduri.

Kedua, mengaku dirinya sebagai Kanna, anak dari Mami Kagura. Dia sangat puas melihat reaksi Shinpachi yang terkena _shock_ berat saat itu.

Kembali ke Bumi ternyata memang keputusan yang bagus.

Tetapi jujur saja, Kagura sangat terkejut ketika melihat pemuda menyebalkan yang menjadi saingannya selama ini. Manik safirnya membelalak untuk beberapa detik sebelum kembali menjadi pandangan polos anak kecil pada umumnya.

Dia sebenarnya terpesona melihat seorang Okita Sougo memakai jas formal berwarna hitam putih.

Ketika pemuda tersebut melepas topi yang dipakainya dan memperlihatkan surai coklat pasirnya juga manik rubinya, semakin terpesona ia dibuatnya.

Perasaan yang selama ini ia lupakan tiba-tiba muncul, berhamburan di dalam hatinya.

Dia merasa senang, sedih, dan juga marah.

Semua yang ia rasakan bercampur menjadi satu.

Kerinduan yang selama ini ia rasakan kembali seutuhnya.

Manik safirnya tidak bisa berpaling dari Sougo. Dia terus memperhatikan pemuda tampan itu dalam diam ketika orang yang bersangkutan bertarung dengan Shinpachi.

Kagura yakin bahwa saingannya itu bertambah kuat. Gerakannya benar-benar berbeda dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

Satu kenangan penting tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya, janji mereka sebelum perang besar terjadi.

Janji yang dibuat sebelum _Shinsengumi_ pergi dari Edo.

" _Aku akan semakin kuat. Karena itu, jangan kalah dari siapa pun."_

Mengingat janji itu, senyuman tersembunyi pun terukir di wajah Kagura.

Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan janji itu sampai kapan pun. Terlalu penting untuk dilupakan oleh memori otaknya.

Tidak ingin diam saja, sang gadis bersurai jingga tersebut langsung ikut bertarung dengan Sougo. Pertarungan mereka terbilang sangat sengit, sampai membuat Shinpachi terpaku di tempat. Mereka saling serang tanpa segan, menunjukkan kekuatan yang dimiliki satu sama lain.

Pemuda berkacamata yang melihat itu berusaha untuk menghentikan mereka, namun sepertinya itu pilihan yang buruk.

Kenapa? Karena dialah yang terkena serangan dari kedua orang yang sedang haus darah itu.

Kagura ingat, Sougo saat itu belum menyadari bahwa Kanna itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Dia mengira bahwa Kanna adalah anak dari Gintoki. Tentu saja amarah tiba-tiba ia rasakan saat itu juga.

Dia memang merindukan Gintoki, namun bukan berarti ia memiliki hubungan spesial dengannya.

Karena kekesalannya tidak bisa dibendung lagi, dia pun mulai kehilangan ketenangannya dan lepas kendali.

Entah karena gerakannya persis seperti dulu atau karena alasan lain, Pangeran Sadis tersebut akhirnya sadar bahwa bocah yang ia kira anak kecil saja itu adalah Kagura.

Dia berhasil memojokan gadis cantik tersebut lalu berkata—

"Panggil dia. Teriaklah agar Ibumu menolongmu."

Tatapannya saat itu sangat tajam, manik rubinya menatap lurus ke manik safir milik Kagura.

Sang gadis cilik berintuisi, merasa bahwa Sougo bisa menebak semuanya dengan mata itu.

 _Dan benar saja..._

"Tidak, mungkin ini lebih baik." lanjut Pemuda tersebut seraya mengarahkan _katana_ ke dahi Shinpachi.

Secara spontan, Kagura langsung kembali ke wujud aslinya dan menyerang Sougo tanpa henti.

Pangeran Sadis tersebut kewalahan dibuatnya.

Setelah beberapa menit bertukar serangan, Sougo pun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa sangat senang.

Kata kata sederhana yang ingin sekali ia dengar.

"Yo, selamat datang kembali." ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan seringaian khasnya.

Mendengar perkataan itu, rasa senang dan bahagia terasa di dalam hati Kagura. Dia ingin menangis saat itu juga namun ia tahan.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan Sougo melihat sisi lemahnya.

Tanpa menunggu apapun, gadis itu langsung menyerang Sougo dengan sekuat tenaga sampai ia terbentur ke tanah.

Jadi, sebenarnya dia kesal atau senang? Entahlah.

Dia merasa bahwa serangan yang terakhir itu perlu.

Demi semua perasaan yang bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya.

Sougo, laki-laki menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggunya, namun orang yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa Kanna adalah dirinya.

Tidak, mungkin Mutsu saat itu sudah menyadarinya, namun ia ingin menganggap pemuda itulah yang pertama kali.

Tidak apa, bukan? Karena seorang Okita Sougo adalah sosok penting baginya.

Pemuda tersebut akan tetap mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Kagura, meskipun ia berubah wujud sekalipun.

Ah, mengingat semua yang terjadi membuat gadis cantik tersebut tertawa kecil.

Banyak sekali hal yang terjadi di hidupnya, namun entah kenapa Pemuda Sadis yang sangat ia suk—benci itulah yang selalu muncul terlebih dahulu.

Sungguh aneh.

Sangat aneh.

Tetapi Kagura menyukai fakta aneh itu.

"Kau aneh- _aru_." ucap Kagura setelah tawanya berhenti. Ia alihkan pandangannya dari langit menuju pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Hah? Kau mengajak ribut, ya? Akan aku terima tantanganmu itu." jawab Sougo datar seraya menjauhkan kepalanya dari pundak Kagura.

Dia melihat luka ditubuhnya sekilas lalu menatap gadis itu heran. "Selain itu, kenapa kau tertawa sendiri? Sudah hilang akal?" lanjutnya dengan senyum sarkastik.

Sesi ejekan dari Okita Sougo sepertinya sudah dimulai.

"Terserah kau mau bicara apa- _aru_. Aku akan pergi dari Bumi dan terbebas darimu." Kagura merespon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu.

Dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat manik Sougo yang membelalak, meskipun hanya satu detik.

 _Apa dia terkejut karena aku yang berkata begitu?_

Batinnya bertanya tanya. Dia penasaran dengan reaksi sang Pangeran Sadis.

Apa dia tidak ingin dirinya pergi?

Atau mungkin sebaliknya?

Ah, sepertinya Kagura tahu jawabannya.

Kemungkinan kedua paling besar. Tidak mungkin lelaki pengecut dan menyebalkan sepertinya akan memintanya untuk tidak perg—

"Jangan pergi."

Kagura menoleh menatapnya dengan spontan.

 _Eh? Apa yang baru saja ia katakan?_

"Eh? Apa kau bilang?" Kagura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum pindah posisi dengan duduk di hadapan Sougo. Dia menatap sang pemuda dengan serius. "Apa maksudmu-aru? Kau tidak mau aku pergi?" lanjutnya.

Sougo sedikit mengangkat wajahnya dan manik keduanya bertemu. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Jangan pergi sebelum aku mengatakan sesuatu." jawab Sougo dengan penuh keseriusan terdengar dari nada bicaranya.

Dia perlahan memegang tangan Kagura dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali, jadi dengarlah baik baik, _China_."

Merasa bahwa saat itu adalah momen yang sangat penting, Kagura pun tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang dan wajahnya terasa panas. Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari kedua tangannya yang digenggam Sougo. Dia benar benar malu, yakin bahwa wajahnya sekarang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

" _China_ , Aku..." Sougo menatap sang gadis dengan lekat, membuat orang yang bersangkutan menelan ludah karena semakin gugup. "Kau... Jadilah kekasi-"

 **BOOOOOOMMMMMMM**

Suara ledakan tiba tiba terdengar, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Tidak, justru sangat dekat.

Kedua remaja itu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan terkejut ketika melihat satu bangunan hancur lebur.

"A-apa yang terjadi- _aru_? Musuh baru kah?!" tanya Kagura panik. Dia menarik tangannya yang digenggam Sougo lalu berdiri.

"Aku akan menyerangny—Eh? Papi?! Kamui?!"

Perkataan sang gadis terpotong ketika melihat sosok ayah dan kakak bodohnya berdiri di depan bangunan yang menjadi sasaran ledakan sebelumnya. Asap keluar dari payung dan _bazooka_ yang mereka pegang.

"Ah, begitulah. Inj sepertinya musuh baru untukku." Jawab Sougo seraya berdiri.

Dia mengeluarkan katana dari sarungnya lalu menyeringai. Sepertinya dia senang dengan keadaan ini, membuat panas suasana lumayan bagus untuk badannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan anakku yang cantik itu, _Kusogaki_! Kouka tidak menyukai orang sepertimu!" sahut Umibozu dengan penuh tekanan. Payungnya ia arahkan ke arah Sang Pangeran Sadis kesayangan Kagura.

"Aku tidak peduli apa niatmu, tapi aku akan menghancurkanmu." Kali ini Kamui yang menyahut, ia menggenggam erat payungnya dan ikut mengarahkannya ke Sougo.

"Hee~ Menarik. Dua lawan satu? _Maa_ , jumlah tidak penting. Aku akan mengalahkan kalian!" balas Sougo seraya berjalan mendekati dua _Yato_ yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

 _Apa mereka akan bertarung? Jangan bercanda!_

" _S-sadist_ , Papi, Kamui, berhenti! Jangan lakukan hal ane—"

" _China_." panggil Sougo pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Kagura.

Sougo menoleh padanya dengan senyuman tipis dari belakang.

"Kalau kau sudah kembali ke Bumi, aku akan mengatakan semuanya."

 **DEG**

 _Eh?_

"Eh? T-tunggu, _Sadist_! Kau—"

"Aku berjanji."

Hanya itulah yang ia katakana sebelum Kagura bisa menghentikannya dan pertarungan pun dimulai.

Pertarungan bodoh antara mertua, kakak ipar, dan calon menantu.

"Kau memang bodoh- _aru_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Kagura terdiam sejenak dan menatap kelopak bunga sakura yang ada di genggamannya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, saat itu keluarganya sendirilah yang menjadi penghalang dalam kebahagiaannya.

Benar benar keluarga yang bodoh. Anaknya mau berbahagia tapi kenapa malah dihalangi?

Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Tiga bulan yang lalu memang mereka mengacaukan semuanya, namun kali ini tidak akan terjadi lagi.

Kedua anggota keluarga bodohnya itu sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing masing. Umibozu berkeliling planet untuk berburu alien sedangkan Kamui sedang bersama Divisi 7 _Harusame_ di luar angkasa.

Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu obrolan Kagura dan Sougo untuk sekarang.

Yosha _, aku akan menemuinya-_ aru, batin Kagura dengan mantap.

Dia tersenyum tipis lalu menghadap ke bangku taman. "Shinpachi, Gin- _chan_ , aku akan berkeliling dulu—"

"Yo, _China_."

Sapaan Sougo yang kini sedang duduk di sebelah Shinpachi dengan wajah datar pun terdengar di telinga. Dia bersandar ke bangku taman seraya memperhatikan tingkah Kagura yang sekarang gelagapan tidak jelas.

" _S-s-sadist_! Kenapa kau disini, _aru_?!" tanya sang gadis sedikit berteriak. Dia benar-benar terkejut karena tidak menyadari kapan pemuda itu datang.

"Kau berisik. Aku mencoba mencari kedamaian disini." Sougo menghela nafas panjang lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Okita- _san_ , kau tidak memakai seragam _Shinsengumi_?" tanya Shinpachi menyela, membuat Pangeran Sadis tersebut membuka matanya kembali.

"Oh, aku libur hari ini. Selain itu, _Danna_ … Kenapa kau tergeletak di tanah begitu?"

Mari kita tak lupakan Gintoki yang tergeletak sedari tadi habis dibantai sang anak angkat.

"Salahkan bocah sialan itu yang membantingku." jawab Gintoki seraya berdiri perlahandan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku sudah bilang, bukan? Aku hanya ingin mencari kedamaian. Karena itu, _Danna_ , _Megane_ , bisa kalian pergi?" Sougo meminta ijin dengan wajah tanpa dosa, membuat Shinpachi _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu ayo Gin- _san_ , Kagura- _chan_." Pemuda berkacamata dari Yorozuya itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk lalu berjalan mendekati Gintoki.

"Tanpa kau minta pun, kami akan pergi." ucap Gintoki malas seraya mengacak rambut keritingnya. "Ayo pergi." lanjutnya.

Tanpa berpamitan atau apapun, kedua member _Yorozuya_ itu langsung pergi meninggalkan taman.

"Gin- _chan_ , Shinpachi, tunggu aku- _aru_!" Kagura berniat untuk menyusul mereka kalau saja Sougo tidak menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau tetap disini, _China_ bodoh." ejek sang Pangeran Sadis sambil menarik Kagura untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Tanpa disengaja—atau memang disengaja—Sougo menarik sang gadis Cina tersebut lebih dekat dengannya. Posisi mereka sangat berdekatan, pundak keduanya pun saling bersentuhan. Kagura sedikit condong ke arah Sougo, sedangkan tangan pemuda bersurai coklat pasir tersebut ada di punggungnya.

"Kau lemah, ya? Ditarik begitu saja langsung jatuh." ucap Sougo dengan nada mengejek, ekspresinya menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Apa kau bilang? Kubunuh kau- _aru_!" balas Kagura seraya mendongak kesal. Dia yang tidak menyadari kalau wajah Sougo sangat dekat dengan wajahnya seketika terkejut.

Manik safirnya membesar dan semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

Baru sadar dengan posisi mereka yang tidak enak dilihat, Kagura pun langsung menjauh dan mengambil jarak dari sang Pangeran Sadis.

"Pfft—Dasar bodoh." Sougo lagi-lagi mengejek, namun kali ini dia tertawa lepas.

Dia sangat senang melihat gadis Cina tersebut salah tingkah seperti sekarang. Ah, sepertinya sudah lama sekali ia tidak tertawa bebas seperti sekarang.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?! Berhenti tertawa atau aku akan membunuhmu!" teriak Kagura, wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Coba saja kalau bisa." Sougo menyeringai kecil dan menggerakan tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk sang gadis maju menyerangnya.

Kagura yang melihat itu hanya terdiam dan memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain.

"Kau menyebalkan- _aru_ , tidak berubah sama sekali." ucapnya tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara.

Jujur dia merasa sangat senang bisa bertemu dengannya, namun sikap _tsundere_ -nya selalu menghalangi.

Benar-benar sulit.

"Inilah aku, _China_. Dan kau tahu itu, bukan?" Sang pemuda membalas seraya menatap kelopak kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Sesekali dia melirik Kagura lalu tersenyum kecil karena sang gadis memerah sampai ke telinga.

Hening sejenak melanda.

"Oi. Kau merindukanku, bukan?"

"Haaaaaahhh?! Jangan bercanda- _aru_! Aku tidak merindukanmu sama sekali! Mungkin kau yang merindukank—"

"Ah, ya. Aku merindukanmu." potong Sougo tiba-tiba, membuat Kagura bungkam seketika.

Dia langsung menoleh ke sang pemuda dan menatapnya tidak percaya.

"K-Kau, apa yang kau katakan tadi? Kau serius?" Kagura bertanya.

Dia harus memastikan arti dari perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut sang Pangeran Sadis ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan itu, _China_? Tentu saja aku—"

 _Apakah dia serius?_

"—bercanda."

 **CRACK**

Laki-laki di hadapannya itu memang kurang ajar sekali. Dia salah karena sudah mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin.

 _Are_? Dia berharap? Tentu saja!

Dia hanya tidak mau jujur karena sikap _tsundere_ itu alami baginya.

"Begitukah? _Jaa_ … Aku akan menghajarmu- _aru_!"

Tanpa aba aba, Kagura langsung mengangkat satu tangannya yang terkepal dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Sougo.

"Atau mungkin aku memang serius?"

Sang pemuda tampan itu berkata lagi, membuat Kagura sedikit ragu untuk memukulnya. Merasa bahwa itu kesempatan yang bagus, Sougo langsung menahan tangan gadis itu lalu memeluknya erat. Pemuda itu memang merindukannya lebih dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Sudahlah _China_ , aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu." Lanjutnya dengan datar berkata begitu.

Kagura yang diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja terkejut bukan main. Dia berusaha untuk berontak dan lepas dari pelukan Sougo, namun semakin erat juga pemuda itu memeluknya.

"L-lepaskan aku, _aru_!" protes Kagura sambil terus berontak.

Dia berusaha mendorong dada Sougo, namun tidak berhasil.

Terkutuklah kekuatan laki-laki.

"Diam saja, _China_. Kau itu sudah dewasa tapi tidak bisa membaca suasana, ya? _Sasuga naa_." Sougo berkata dengan nada datar lalu melepas pelukannya.

Dia mengangkat satu tangannya lalu menyentil dahi Kagura keras. "Rasakan itu."

"ADUH! Sakit... Kau _Sadist_ sialan!" Sang gadis cantik tersebut mengusap ngusap dahinya sambil memberikan Sougo tatapan _mematikan_.

Tapi senyuman tipis menghias sesaat ketika mengatakannya pada sang gadis yang ia rindukan.

"Selamat datang kembali, _ore no Baka-china_."

 **DEG**

Ujaran sang pemuda bersurai coklat pasir dengan tak terduganya membuat ekspresi wajah Kagura tertegun seketika. Dia tersadar sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"…Aku pulang- _aru_." jawabnya dengan gumaman, namun sang lawan bicara masih bisa mendengarnya.

Sougo tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali menatap bunga-bunga sakura.

"Kenapa kau kembali? Ingat dengan janjiku, ya?"

 **BLUSH**

Wajah Kagura seketika memerah lagi sampai ke telinga. Melihat itu, Sougo pun terkekeh pelan.

 _Mudah sekali ditebak,_ batin Sougo.

"B-Bukan! Jangan salah sangka dulu- _aru_. Dasar _Sadist_ bodoh!" sangkal Kagura tanpa melihat ke arah pemuda tersebut. Tangannya menepuk nepuk pundaknya lumayan keras.

"Hentikan itu. _China_. Tenagamu itu sudah seperti monster. Tulangku nanti bisa retak." Sougo menjauhkan tangan Kagura dari pundaknya lalu menggenggamnya erat.

 **DEG**

Jantung milik sang gadis Cina mulai berdegup sangat kencang.

Kejadian ini sama persis seperi tiga bulan yang lalu.

 _Apa Sougo akan mengatakannya sekarang?_

" _China_ , apa kau ingin aku mengatakannya sekarang?"

Sialan! Sepertinya dia bisa membaca pikiran _Auth_ —maksudnya, Kagura.

"M-mengatakan apa- _aru_? Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu." jawab Kagura pura-pura tidak tahu.

Lelah dengan sikap sang gadis Cina yang berlagak bodoh, Sougo pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Lupakan saja, _China_. Aku akan kembali." ujarnya seraya melepas genggaman tangannya.

Sougo beranjak dari bangku taman dan bersiap untuk pergi. "Aku disini sedang serius tapi kau sepertinya tidak begitu. _Jaa na_."

Tapi baru saja mau melangkah, Kagura langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Katakan sekarang- _aru_. Jangan pergi tanpa menjelaskan apapun." sahutnya sambil mengeratkan pelukan.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan Sougo pergi begitu saja.

Tidak, dia tidak akan membiarkannya pergi selama belum ada kejelasan.

"Seharusnya kau jujur dari awal, bodoh. Benar-benar tidak bisa peka, ya." balas Sougo tanpa berbalik.

Dia membiarkan gadis itu memeluknya.

"Berisik! Sudah cepat katakan- _aru_!"

Terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, Sougo pun akhirnya menyerah.

Dia memegang tangan Kagura yang memeluknya lalu menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekali saja. Dengarkan baik baik."

Pemuda bersurai coklat pasir tersebut menarik nafas panjang sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Kau tahu, _China_? Aku sama sekali tidak peduli denganmu dulu. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sesuatu yang menarik karena hanya kau yang bisa menandingi kemampuanku. Kau perempuan tanpa pesona sedikit pun, kekanak-kanakan, bodoh, dan bocah tidak tahu malu."

 **TWITCH**

Perempatan siku siku mulai bermunculan di pelipis Kagura seiring dengan ejekan yang diberikan.

Apa sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakan Sougo adalah kumpulan ejekan itu? Bisa iya, bisa juga tidak.

Bagaimana ini? Kagura sama sekali tidak bisa menyangkal kemungkinan itu.

Kalau memang itu benar, dia siap membunuh Pangeran Sadis tersebut ditempat.

Tapi untuk sekarang, dia akan mendengar perkataannya sampai akhir.

"Jujur saja, itu kenyataannya. Aku benar-benar menganggapmu begitu. Tapi semakin kesini, entah kenapa aku lebih sering bertemu denganmu, bertarung denganmu dan melakukan hal lainnya bersamamu. Aneh menurutku—karena aku merasa senang sekaligus bingung karena hal itu. _Aneue_ satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti diriku, namun sepertinya aku menemukan orang kedua."

Kagura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, perkataannya ia gantungkan. "Eh? Itu maksudmu..."

Sougo dengan cepat melanjutkannya, "Ya, itu bocah ingusan yang selalu memakan selembaran rumput laut asin yang tidak enak sama sekali. Dia selalu saja menggangguku, membuatku kesal, menantangku meskipun sudah pasti tidak bisa menang."

Sougo menyeringai kecil lalu menekan jari Kagura lumayan keras, membuat sang empunya meringis.

"Khhh! Sakit, bodoh!"

Dia berusaha melepas pelukan namun Sougo tidak membiarkannya, malah digenggam kembali kedua tangan putih nan mungil tersebut.

"Saat perang, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apakah kau akan kalah atau mati. Apa kau bisa bertahan atau tidak. Kalau sampai kau tidak sanggup dalam peperangan itu dan menghilang dari hadapanku..."

Sang pemuda tampan tersebut terdiam sejenak lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingin memikirkan itu. Setelah perang berakhir, Edo tentu saja sudah damai. Namun, aku tidak bisa ikut merasakan kedamaian itu, ada yang selalu membuatku gelisah. Karena itu, aku selalu berlatih dengan keras. Agar aku bisa bertambah kuat, untuk melindungi semuanya. Untuk melindungi Kondo- _san_ , Hijikata- _san_ , _Shinsengumi_ , Edo…"

Kagura merasakan batin emosi dari nada bicara datarnya, dan ia tahu itu.

"…Dan juga kau."

 **DEG**

Kagura menganga seketika saat Sougo mengatakan hal yang terakhir. Dia melepaskan diri dari kungkungan dan genggaman dilepas, membuat Kagura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan yang telah bebas, matanya berkaca-kaca sambil melangkah mundur satu kali.

Tahu akan reaksi sang gadis, Sougo pun berbalik dan menatap manik safir Kagura lekat.

"Seharusnya aku mengatakan ini tiga bulan yang lalu, tapi keluargamu itu menghalangiku. Hmm, tidak. Mungkin berkat itu, aku bisa mengubah kata kataku sekarang ini."

Perlahan namun pasti, sang pemuda tampan tersebut meraih pipi Kagura dan mengusapnya lembut ketika mereka berdekatan.

Dada keduanya berdesir senang saat saling menatap mata dan wajah, perasaan membuncah ingin disalurkan tapi tak tahu harus berbuat apa layaknya orang bodoh—itulah mereka berdua.

" _China_ —tidak. Maksudku, Kagura. Jadilah istriku."

Tidak ada sedikit pun keraguan dari nada bicaranya atau pun sorot matanya.

 _Dia benar benar serius..._

Mengerti akan hal itu, sebulir air mata lolos dari pelupuk sang gadis disusul lainnya. Tumpah mengalir secara bergantian membasahi pipinya yang merona merah.

" _S-Sadist_... K-Kau—Hiks..."

Isakan kebahagiaan mulai terdengar di taman yang sepi itu. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura seakan akan berdansa menyelimuti keduanya, ikut senang dengan pernyataan cinta yang akhirnya terucap jua.

Terjawablah sudah semua pertanyaan yang selama ini Kagura pendam di hatinya.

Dia sudah memastikan bahwa dirinya dan Sougo memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Fakta itu saja membuat Kagura senang, apalagi ditambah dengan lamaran yang baru saja keluar dari mulut sang Pangeran Sadis yang ia cintai selama bertahun-tahun.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Kagura, Sougo mengambil kotak cincin dari balik _yukata_ nya. Dia ambil perhiasan jari itu lalu memasangkannya di jari manis sang gadis.

Air mata Kagura semakin mengalir deras dibuatnya.

"Jadi… Apa jawabanmu, Kagura?" tanya Sougo dengan lembut. Dia tersenyum tulus lalu menghapus air mata perempuan yang sangat disayanginya dengan ibu jari.

"A-Aku... Hiks... Ah… Aku ma—"

 **BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKK**

Tanpa ada angin aupun badai yang lewat, tiang listrik tiba-tiba jatuh tepat di pinggir Sougo dan Kagura.

Suara dari tiang yang jatuh tersebut terdengar sangat keras, membuat kedua pasangan yang ada di tengah taman itu terkejut bukan main. Mereka secara bersamaan menoleh ke tiang yang ada di tanah lalu melihat ke sekeliling, mencari seseorang yang menjadi pelaku pengganggu momen romantis yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Yah, sepertinya mereka bisa langsung menebaknya. Mereka merasakan _de javu_ yang sama seperti tiga bulan yang lalu.

" _Areeeeee_? Sepertinya aku meleset~" sahut seseorang dari kejauhan.

Rambut jingganya yang dikepang tertiup oleh angin, senyuman manis nan menyebalkan terukir di wajahnya.

"Kamui! Kau kenapa disini aru- _ka_?!" tanya Kagura dengan nada bicara yang kesal sekaligus terkejut. K

enapa kebahagiaannya selalu saja terganggu. Benar benar menyebalkan.

"Aku datang karena ingin menghancurkan orang bodoh yang ada disampingmu." jawab Kamui seraya berjalan mendekati Sougo dan Kagura.

Merasa kesal dan terganggu dengan apa yang terjadi, pemuda bersurai coklat pasir tersebut ikut berjalan menuju Kamui dan mengeluarkan _katana_ nya dari sarungnya.

Sougo berdecih singkat lalu menatap sang kakak _Yato_ tersebut kesal. "Sialan, kau berniat mengganggu terus, ya? Cih."

"Aku hanya ingin menghancurkanmu, karena kau tak pantas dengan adikku yang bebal ini!" Kamui menyeringai puas lalu berlari dengan cepat ke arah Sougo, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Mereka bertarung dengan hebatnya, lupa kalau Kagura ada disana menyaksikan.

Tahu bahwa kedua orang bodoh itu tidak bisa dihentikan, gadis bersurai jingga tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

Lalu, ia melihat cincin di jari manisnya dan tersenyum manis mengingat kejadian yang tadi. Kagura menatap Sougo dari kejauhan—yang resmi melamarnya dan menjadi tunangannya— dan tengah bertarung dengan calon kakak ipar yang masih tak merestui.

"Aku mau menjadi Istrimu- _aru_ , Okita Sougo." gumamnya pelan.

Kebahagiaan sudah datang di hadapannya, bagaimana tidak mungkin ia tolak?

Semuanya berjalan lancar, hanya tinggal menunggu sang Pangeran Sadis berhasil membujuk ayah dan kakak kandungnya yang bodoh.

 _Dan begitulah, cinta takkan terpatahkan kalau selama itu memungkinkan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading~**

 **===D.N.A. Girlz===**

 **HAIIIIIII~~~ DNAgirlz aka Shinju desu~~~**

 **Udah lama saya ga ngetik dari dulu di fandom ini karena sibuk magang dan ada event di wp buat fic kolaborasi, ini juga dikarenakan teman saya Shena memang satu hati dan satu pairing wkwkwk jadi kami memutuskan untuk ikut event lagi~**

 **Bagaimana? Apakah sudah mantap fic pembukanya? Wkwkwkwk aduh maafkan daku ya pendek banget AN nya lol**

 **Oke jadi gini, awalnya kami ini sebenarnya bingung mau ikut yang indo atau yang luar karena dua-duanya membuat event untuk okikagu, tapi dikarenakan kondisi otak Shena juga termasuk saya jadi tak encer, maka kami memutuskan untuk ikut yang indo. Yang luar bisa menyusul bulan depan atau kalau tidak sibuk lol**

 **Untuk tema kali ini adalah** _ **Gintama After Story**_ **jadi latar setelah perang besar terakhir selesai, saya juga masih liat-liat gimana episode dan manganya jadi masih nubi tehee~ dan nanti dilanjutkan dengan tema selanjutnya yaitu** _ **Marriage Life**_ **! Nantikan ya, karena akan sedikit berbeda dengan segala kegaringan dan kebodohan dua pasangan ini (owo)/**

 **Semoga kami bisa tetap melaksanakan** _ **drabbles**_ **ini dengan tuntas ya! Makasih buat** _ **support**_ **,** _ **review**_ **, hingga** _ **advice**_ **dari teman-teman kami dari tahun lalu hingga sekarang!~ Ganbatte yang berjuang seperti kami XD Untuk Shena yang bantu saya, makasih banyak ya qwq**

 **Untuk yang mau tahu kumpulan okikagu tahun lalu bisa lihat di storylist-nya Shena berjudul Umbrella X Sword #jiahmalahpromosi**

 **Dan untuk yang baca, LOVE YOU FULL!~~~**

 **Sekian dari saya,** _ **adios amigos**_ **!~ #alaSpainHetaliaPalingAnggun**

 **Regards,  
D.N.A. Girlz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===Shiroyasha Shena===**

 **Hollaaaaaaaaaa~~ Shena and Shinju is back!**

 **Kita kembali membawa FF untuk OKIKAGU WEEK!**

 **Uwah engga kerasa udah setahun semenjak OkiKagu Week tahun kemarin... Review dari Reader tercintah waktu itu bener-bener bikin semangat dah! Kami senang kalau kalian menyukai ceritanya~~**

 **Ah meskipun OkiKagu Weeks dimulai tanggal 1, baru bisa up sekarang nih karena otak aku engga encer XD**

 **Tapi sekalinya encer jadi sepanjang ini ya? Gapapa lah...**

 **Karena Gintama belum end, jadi bingung buat bikin FF tema Gintama After Story.. Jadinya aku bikin sesuai harapan dari diri sendiri, semuanya berbahagia. *wink***

 **Aku dan Shinju ikut OkiKagu Weeks dari Fanpage Indonesian OkiKagu illustrator Indo nih~~ Cuma 3 tema... Semangat bikinnya yeaaay!**

 **Semoga kalian suka cerita OkiKagu Weeks dari aku dan Shinju kali ini juga ya!**

 **Happy reading and wait for other story~~**

 **WE LOVE YOU!**

 **Love,**

 **Shena & Shinju**


	2. Marriage Life: Long Awaited

**Pink Rose X Camelia (OkiKagu Drabbles)  
by Collaboration of & D.N.A. Girlz**

 **Gintama by Sorachi-** _ **sensei**_

 **We just own this fanfiction, the prompts are from the OkiKagu Event on FB Group. The disclaimer belongs back to its own.**

 **Warning: Second chap—NEED SOME LOVE, ANGST, AND FLUFFINESS!**

 **Pairing: Okita X Kagura 4EVER (+ Shinpachi X Kirara)**

 **Rating: M (not gomen lol)**

 **Genre (this chapter): Romance/Comedy/Family/Hurt-Comfort/Friendship**

 **Asli dari pemikiran author. Jika iya, itu dikarenakan oleh ketidak sengajaan, mohon dimaklumi. Kalau ada typo, kritik dan saran, tolong bilang ya~**

 **Long Live Gintama Fandom and be creative in any supporting way ^_^**

 **Suka tapi mau review? Yah silahkan review x3**

 **Suka tapi gak mau review? Silahkan Fav~ :D**

 **Gak suka tapi mau review? Ampun jangan flame xC**

 **DLDR! WDGAF LOL**

 **Happy reading guys~**

* * *

 _BGM for this Chapter:_ _シナリオアート_ _–_ _Sayonara Moon Town (Boruto Ending Song 2)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tadi kasar sekali."

Tanggapan itulah yang terlontar dari sang gadis ketika dirinya menghampiri dengan pakaian tidur.

Iris rubinya menatap dengan datar walau menelusuri lekuk badan yang berbalutkan pakaian tidur dan selimut. Sejam yang lalu ia dijamahinya oleh sang suami dalam proses pernikahan.

 _Mau apa lagi selain pengantin baru menghadapi malam pertama?_

Kalian bisa bayangkan saja sendiri bagaimana keduanya saat melakukan kegiatan tersebut. Sougo yang kini ingin tidur baru saja memakai piyama coklat miliknya lalu menoleh ke gadis cantik yang sudah resmi menjadi miliknya.

"Jangan protes, kau menyukainya juga, bukan?"

Sang pemuda seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kagura yang ramping. Seringaian khasnya terpampang jelas di wajah tampan Sougo, membuat semburat merah seketika muncul di pipi sang istri.

Disaat seperti ini masih saja menggoda? Tentu saja.

Yang kita bicarakan disini adalah seorang Okita Sougo. Orang yang tidak peka dan tidak tahu tempat atau suasana saat bercanda. Dia sempat-sempatnya ingin melihat reaksi Kagura meskipun dirinya sudah merasa sangat lelah.

"Berisik- _aru_!" Kagura menjauhkan kedua tangan sang pemuda tersebut lalu berbaring di _futon_ tanpa basa-basi.

Ia tarik selimut yang ada disana sampai menutupi setengah wajahnya, sengaja agar Sougo tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah. "Karena kau, badanku jadi sakit semua- _aru_." lanjutnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas, namun Sougo bisa menangkapnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, _Baka-China_. Badanku bisa-bisa mati rasa karena tenaga monstermu itu." ujarnya seraya duduk di sebelah Kagura. Dia sentil dahi sang gadis lumayan keras lalu tertawa puas.

"Khh! Sakit, bodoh! Kau mau apa, sih?!" Kagura spontan mengusap-ngusap dahinya sambil menatap tajam pemuda menyebalkan yang ada disampingnya.

Dia menendang kaki Sougo beberapa kali, membuat sang empunya langsung berhenti tertawa sebelum menatapnya dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Aku ingin bayi."

Manik rubinya menatap lurus ke manik safir Kagura yang kini membelalak karena _shock_. Tanpa menunggu lama, wajah sang gadis berubah menjadi merah seutuhnya. Dia tidak menyangka Sougo akan langsung menginginkan anak. Kagura selalu mengira bahwa pemuda tersebut tidak ingin memiliki momongan terlalu cepat.

Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena pekerjaannya.

Bekerja sebagai Kapten Divisi Satu _Shinsengumi_ merupakan pekerjaan yang sangat berat dan tidak luput dari pertarungan di baris depan. Kalau saja ada masalah yang terjadi, Kagura bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dan Sougo bisa fokus terhadap tugasnya.

Namun kalau memiliki anak, beda lagi ceritanya.

Sang gadis harus melindungi sang buah hati agar tidak terluka, bahkan Sougo harus melindungi keduanya sambil bertarung dengan musuh.

Sulit, bukan? Itulah alasannya kenapa Kagura terkejut dengan pernyataan sang suami beberapa detik yang lalu.

" _S-Sadist_ , kau serius berkata begitu?" Kagura bertanya sambil menatap balik sang pemuda.

Dia masih tidak percaya dan harus memastikannya dengan jelas.

"Tentu saja aku serius, bodoh." jawab Sougo singkat. Dia menghela nafas panjang lalu perlahan berbaring menghadap Kagura.

Ditariknya tubuh ramping sang istri ke pelukan, membiarkan kehangatan teralurkan dari tubuh keduanya yang saling bersentuhan.

"T-Tapi aku mengira kau tidak ingin cepat cepat- _aru_. Karena pekerjaanmu di _Shinsengu_ —"

"—Ah, ya… Aku memang berpikiran begitu, awalnya." Sougo memotong perkataan Kagura cepat.

Dia mengecup dahi sang gadis sekilas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tetapi aku ingin keluarga. Keluarga yang selalu ada untuk menemaniku. Meskipun sebenarnya aku masih tidak yakin karena dulu aku tidak bisa melindungi _Aneue_. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa melindungi kau dan anak kita nanti?"

"Aku tidak butuh perlindunganmu- _aru_." Kagura berkata dengan nada datar.

Dia perlahan melingkarkan tangannya di badan Sougo, membalas pelukan yang diberikan sang suami. Mendengar perkataan Kagura, pemuda tersebut mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu tertawa kecil.

"Hoo… Jadi kau tidak perlu aku lindungi, ya?" ucapnya di sela sela tawa.

Kagura terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Jangan meremehkanku atau aku akan membunuhmu- _aru_."

"Aku tahu itu."

Senyuman lembut Sougo berikan pada sang Istri lalu ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Kepalanya ia benamkan di leher Kagura, ingin merasakan kehangatan yang lebih. Dia kecup sekilas leher yang putih seperti salju itu.

"Aku percaya kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, karena itu aku ingin bayi. Aku ingin mendengar tawa atau tangisan anak kecil ketika aku pulang bekerja. Itu keinginanku saat ini." tambahnya dengan nada bicara yang lembut.

Mengerti akan niat dan keinginan sang suami, Kagura pun tersenyum.

Ia mengusap punggung pemuda tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Dia sangatlah mengerti bagaimana rasanya kesepian tanpa keluarga.

Selalu sendiri tanpa ada yang menemani.

Rasanya sangat hampa dan tidak berarti.

Saat Kamui dan Umibozu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dulu, dia merasakan kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, karena itu ia datang ke Bumi dan bekerja sebagai pembunuh.

Tetapi semuanya berubah ketika ia bertemu dengan Gintoki dan Shinpachi. Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari keluarga kedua yang disebut _Yorozuya_.

Gadis cantik ini semakin bahagia ketika menemukan saingan yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengannya. Tidak disangka bahwa dirinya akan jatuh cinta kepada pemuda bodoh tersebut dan berakhir menjadi istrinya.

Benar-benar cerita yang bodoh, bukan? Tetapi tidak apa. Dia sangat bersyukur dengan alur kehidupan yang ia jalankan.

Berkat itu semua, ia bisa berbahagia sekarang bersama orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Dia tahu kalau Sougo merasa sangat kehilangan ketika kakak perempuannya pergi untuk selamanya.

Kagura saja yang tidak memiliki hubungan dengan perempuan tersebut merasa sangat sedih, apalagi adiknya. Kagura saat itu memang tidak ada bersamanya, namun ia tahu dari Gintoki yang tidak sengaja terlibat dalam masalah _Shinsengumi_.

Semenjak hari itu, sang gadis Cina selalu mencari Sougo dan bertarung atau berdebat dengannya.

Apa dia tidak kasihan dengan pemuda itu?

Bukan, justru sebaliknya.

Dia mengenal Sougo sudah lumayan lama, karena itu ia tahu bahwa pemuda tersebut tidak ingin dikasihani atau dihibur dengan kata kata.

Sougo ingin semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya, seperti keinginan sang Kakak.

Terus maju tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Dan sepertinya niat juga usaha dari sang gadis saat itu tersampaikan.

Meskipun kakak perempuannya sudah pergi, Sougo tetap bisa berbahagia. Dia bisa tersenyum dan tertawa karena ada gadis itu disampingnya.

Kagura yang memberikannya harapan untuk memiliki keluarga.

Dialah sosok paling penting di kehidupan seorang Okita Sougo, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Sang gadis bersurai jingga tersebut sangat senang karena bisa menjadi bagian dari hal-hal yang dapat membuat Sang Kapten Divisi Satu _Shinsengumi_ itu bahagia.

Menikah dan memiliki anak, itulah keinginan keduanya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu.

"Begitukah? Shoganai- _aru na_." Kagura mengelus kepala Sougo sekilas lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "K-Kalau itu keinginanmu… Bo—Boleh saja- _aru_."

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah tiap malam."

 _He?_

"H-hah? Maksudmu apa?" Kagura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan sang suami.

Sougo yang melihat gadis Cina itu kebingungan pun langsung menyeringai puas.

Dia menjauh dari lehernya lalu menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan nakal.

"Kau bodoh ya? Tentu saja kita akan melakukannya setiap hari." jawabnya langsung pada intinya, seringaian licik tetap terpajang di wajahnya.

Sepertinya Kagura sudah menyetujui hal yang... sangat ekstrim.

Mungkin kalau satu ronde setiap malam tidak masalah. Tetapi gadis cantik tersebut tahu jelas apa yang ada di pikiran Sougo.

Pangeran Sadis itu tidak akan berhenti sampai dirinya puas dan lelah.

Jangan bercanda.

"Apa yang kau katakan itu- _aru_?! Aku tidak mau kalau setiap hari!" protes Kagura seraya melepas pelukan, namun sang pemuda bersurai coklat pasir itu kembali memeluknya.

"Aku tidak akan menerima penolakan." balasnya, seringaiannya terlihat semakin jelas.

Wajahnya menunjukan kalau ia sudah merencanakan banyak sekali hal.

Tahu akan hal itu, Kagura hanya bisa menelan ludah.

Dia berharap tubuhnya akan kuat ketika _Do-S Night Special Course_ ala Okita Sougo dimulai.

Semoga saja ia bisa bertahan sampai hal yang diinginkan datang.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[5 Tahun kemudian...]**_

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Suara ketukan tiba tiba terdengar dari pintu depan _dojo_ keluarga Shimura, membuat Shinpachi dan Kirara—istrinya—yang sedang bermain dengan anaknya langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara secara bersamaan.

"Sepertinya ada tamu, Shinpachi- _san_." ucap Kirara. Dia berniat untuk membuka pintu, namun pria berkacamata tersebut menahannya.

"Biar aku saja. Kau tetaplah bermain dengan Shizuki." Shinpachi tersenyum seraya berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Ia geser pintu _shoji_ tersebut dan membukanya lebar. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung.

"Kagura- _chan_?"

"Shinpachi, sudah lama tidak bertemu- _aru_."

Tanpa basa basi, Kagura langsung memeluk sosok kakak angkatnya itu erat. Sang empu yang dibegitukan hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengelus kepala jingga sang adik dengan lembut.

"Iya, sudah lama ya. Kau kesini sendiri?"

"Iya, Sou— _Sadist_ sedang bekerja di luar kota. Gin- _chan_ juga ikut karena _Shinsengumi_ membutuhkan bantuannya- _aru_." jawab sang wanita Cina tersebut seraya melepas pelukannya.

Dia mengangkat kotak kue yang dibawanya di depan wajah Shinpachi lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku ingin bertemu Shizuki- _aru_ ~"

"Ah, iya. Ayo masuk saja. Kirara sedang bermain dengannya."

Sudah dipersilakan oleh sang pemilik rumah, Kagura pun langsung masuk ke dalam.

Pandangannya terfokus ke anak kecil berumur tiga tahun yang sedang memainkan mobil-mobilan mainan.

"Shizuki! _Kawaii_ -aru!~~~" sahutnya seraya mendekati anak tersebut. Dia menyimpan kotak kue di meja dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kirara juga, sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik baik saja, Kagura- _san_. Akhirnya mampir kesini, Shizuki selalu menanyakanmu, lho." jawab Kirara dengan senyuman. Dia mengelus kepala anaknya sekilas sebelum membereskan mainan yang berantakan sembari Shizuki mendongak dan mengangguk riang.

"Benarkah kau merindukanku- _aru ka_? Aku juga, Shizuki. Aduh, aku jadi gemas~"

Kagura menciumi pipi anak laki laki tersebut beberapa kali, membuat orang yang bersangkutan tertawa girang.

"Wahahaha… Kagula- _Oneechan_! Kau membawa apa?" tanya Shizuki yang cadel seraya memperhatikan kotak kue di meja.

Tahu bahwa anak laki laki itu penasaran, Kagura pun mengambil kotak kue tersebut dan membukanya.

"Aku membawa kue- _aru_. Kita akan makan bersama!" jawabnya riang seraya menyimpan kotak kue dibawah, memperlihatkan berbagai macan kue di dalam. Disana terlihat _Strawberry Shortcake_ , _Red Velvet_ , _Cheesecake_ , dan berbagai kue lainnya. Kalian pasti tahu kalau itu kue mahal, bukan?

Kenapa Kagura membeli kue kue mahal seperti itu?

Jawabannya sederhana saja.

Wanita Cina yang satu ini sangat menyukai Shizuki, jadi dia selalu memanjakannya.

Dia sudah menganggap anak dari Shinpachi dan Kirara sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Lho? Maksudnya dia belum punya anak?

Benar sekali.

Kagura dan Sougo belum punya anak meskipun merekalah yang menikah lebih dulu.

 _ **Tepuk tangan buat Reader yang pintar... *CLAPSCLAPS***_

 _ **Next.**_

Sudah lima tahun semenjak menikah dengan Sougo, tetapi mereka belum diberikan keturunan satu pun. Dia sudah pernah memeriksakan dirinya dengan Sougo ke rumah sakit, namun dokter mengatakan bahwa tidak ada gejala yang aneh atau hal semacam itu yang menjadi penyebab kehamilan sang gadis tak kunjung datang.

 _ **Apalah arti aku menunggu bila kamu tak cinta lagi~~**_

 _ **Nah kan baper... Maafkan Author... XD**_

 _ **Lanjut!**_

Mungkin memang belum saatnya mereka mendapatkan momongan.

Kagura tidak akan putus asa, ia akan selalu menunggu sampai kapan pun. Sougo juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Mereka tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

Mereka yakin kebahagiaan akan datang pada waktunya.

Tetapi meskipun begitu, bukan berarti sang gadis bersurai jingga tersebut tidak merasa depresi.

Dia sebenarnya merasa sangat sedih setiap kali melihat keluarga yang berbahagia bersama anak anaknya.

Contohnya seperti yang terjadi satu minggu yang lalu, saat Kagura dan Sougo sengaja pergi ke _Amusement Park_ untuk berkencan ketika hari libur.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awalnya mereka bersenang-senang seperti biasanya. Saling menantang satu sama lain dan bahkan menaiki setiap wahana yang ada.

Saat sore datang, keduanya pun sepakat untuk makan bersama. Tempat yang mereka datangi terbilang cukup ramai, banyak sekali keluarga yang bercanda ria. Suatu keberuntungan Sougo dan Kagura bisa mendapatkan tempat disana. Karena sudah sangat lapar, keduanya pun memesan sepaket makanan dan minuman yang akan mengisi perut mereka nanti.

Selagi menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Kagura terus melihat kesana kemari, memperhatikan setiap orang di sekitarnya.

Senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya yang cantik itu, ia ikut merasa senang meskipun hanya melihat kebahagiaan orang lain.

Ya, semuanya baik baik saja sampai ia melihat pasangan suami-istri yang berumur tidak jauh dari dirinya dan Sougo, sedang menggendong anak kecil.

Dalam sekejap ia bisa tahu bahwa itu adalah anak mereka.

Keluarga kecil tersebut terlihat sangat bahagia. Sang istri mendudukan anaknya di pangkuannya, sedangkan sang suami memainkan kedua tangan mungil milik sang anak. Anak perempuan yang diajak bermain oleh kedua orangtuanya itu tertawa dengan begitu menggemaskan, membuat ayah dan ibunya ikut tertawa.

Sungguh, pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Namun entah kenapa Kagura merasa sakit di hatinya, ia tiba tiba merasa sangat sedih.

Kenapa?

Sudah jelas, ia ingin berbahagia seperti keluarga kecil tersebut.

Dia ingin memiliki anak dan bermain dengannya bersama Sougo. Wanita cantik ini sangat mendambakan hal itu.

Dia selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya memeluk sang buah hatinya sendiri.

 _Apakah hangat?_

 _Apa aku akan merasa sangat bahagia?_

Kagura ingin sekali mengetahui itu.

 _Tetapi kenapa sampai sekarang aku belum juga hamil?_

 _Kenapa dewa tidak adil terhadap kami?_

Tanpa disadari, manik safir miliknya pun berkaca-kaca. Sougo yang menyadari hal itu langsung menepuk pundak Kagura pelan dan mengelus kepalanya.

" _China_ , jangan menangis. Nanti jelek." ucapnya dengan ejekan. Dia mengira istrinya itu akan melawan atau kesal dengannya, namun ternyata tidak. Kagura hanya menunduk dan memainkan jari jarinya.

Saat pesanan datang, mereka pun makan dalam diam.

Beberapa jam terlewat, sore berganti menjadi malam, Sougo dan Kagura pun memutuskan untuk menaiki wahana terakhir; Biang Lala.

Apa _mood_ Kagura sudah kembali? Tidak, tidak sama sekali.

Semenjak pergi dari tempat makan, Wanita Cina itu terus berdiam diri. Sougo sudah berusaha untuk menghiburnya, menantangnya, menjahilinya, dan melakukan berbagai hal.

Namun tidak ada yang berhasil satu pun.

Karena itulah ia sengaja memilih Biang Lala, agar ia bisa bicara dengan bebas tanpa ada orang lain selain Kagura yang mendengarnya.

Dia akan mengatakan semua yang ada di pikirannya.

"Oi, _China_. Jangan diam saja. Aku bosan melihatmu begitu." sahut Sougo datar. Dia menarik-narik pelan rambut Kagura namun tidak direspon sama sekali oleh sang pemilik.

 _Argh, sungguh merepotkan_ , pikirnya.

Sepertinya Sougo harus berkata langsung pada intinya. _Yosh_!

" _Chin_ —Kagura. Kau memikirkan soal anak, ya?"

Dia menarik dagu sang istri agar ia bisa menatap langsung manik safir yang indah bagaikan permata itu.

"Berisik, _Sadist_. Aku sedang tidak _mood_." Kagura membalas singkat.

Dia menatap manik rubi sang suami dengan sendu, tidak segan menunjukan kesedihan yang sedang ia rasakan.

Tidak tega melihat Kagura seperti itu, Sougo pun langsung memeluknya erat. Diusapnya punggung istri kesayangan dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak usah merasa sedih seperti itu. Kita belum memiliki anak karena belum waktunya. Tunggu saja karena saat itu akan datang." ujar Sougo dengan tenang dan hati-hati.

Dia tidak ingin membuat Kagura semakin sedih. Meskipun sepertinya gagal, karena isakan demi isakan mulai terdengar di ruangan yang tidak begitu luas itu.

"Sampai kapan- _aru_? Hiks... Sudah lama kita menunggu begini..." Kagura di sela sela tangisannya mulai terisak.

Ia memeluk erat pemuda bersurai coklat pasir itu dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundaknya. Sougo membiarkannya, tidak menghiraukan bajunya yang kini basah karena air mata.

"Tidak ada cara lain selain menunggu. Bersabarlah, aku akan tetap bersamamu sampai kapan pun, Kagura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Mengingat hal yang terjadi seminggu lalu membuat istri dari Okita Sougo tersebut berkaca-kaca. Dia selalu saja merasa sedih jikalau mengingat fakta bahwa dirinya dan Sougo belum mempunyai anak yang didambakan selama ini. Bawaannya selalu saja ingin menangis entah kenapa.

Shinpachi dan Kirara yang menyadari hal itu, saling bertatapan satu sama lain lalu mengangguk pelan. Sang wanita bersurai coklat kegelapan tersebut langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berdiri.

"Aku akan membuatkan teh, kita makan kuenya sekarang ya." ucapnya seraya pergi menuju dapur.

Shinpachi melihat kepergian sang istri sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kagura.

"Kagura- _chan_ , kau ingin kue yang mana? Biar kita bagikan."

Kagura yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung mendongak lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Hm? Kau bilang apa tadi, Shinpachi? Aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Aku bilang, kau mau kue yang mana?"

" _Souka_. Aku yang mana saja- _aru_." balas Kagura seraya mendudukan Shizuki di pangkuannya. "Shizuki mau yang mana?" tanyanya lembut.

Shizuki menatap kue yang ada di kotak satu persatu dengan ekspresi serius, membuat sang wanita Cina tersebut terkekeh kecil.

"Pilih saja sesukamu- _aru_." tambahnya lagi sambil mengelus kepala milik sang anak dengan lembut. Setelah beberapa menit berpikir keras, Shizuki pun akhirnya berbicara.

"Ingin yang _strawberry_ sama _dorayaki_."

"Pilih saja lagi kalau masih mau ya. Aku _Cheesecake_ saja- _aru_ , _Pattsuan_."

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu," Shinpachi langsung membagikan kue yang ada dengan rata. Untung saja jumlahnya genap, jadi masing masing dari mereka bisa mendapat dua kue.

Selagi pemuda berkacamata itu membagikan kue, Kirara kembali membawa empat gelas teh hijau di nampan. Dia perlahan duduk di sisi meja yang lain dan memindahkan gelas teh satu persatu ke perabotan yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

"Ini tehnya, ayo makan bersama." ucapnya dengan senyuman.

Nampan yang dibawa ia simpan di bawah meja. "Shizuki, kemarilah. Jangan merepotkan Kagura- _san_ , ya." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak mau." balas Shizuki singkat. Dia langsung memakan kue bagiannya dengan antusias.

"Tidak apa, Kirara. Dia tidak merepotkan sama sekali." Kagura tersenyum sekilas lalu memotong _Cheesecake_ miliknya menjadi beberapa bagian.

 **ZIINNGGGG**

"!"

Saat ia mau memakannya, tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Dia merasa sangat mual.

Kagura perlahan menurunkan Shizuki dari pangkuannya lalu berdiri dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

" _P-P-Pattsuan_... Aku butuh ke kamar mandi."

"Eh? Ada apa, Kagura- _chan_?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Shinpachi, sang wanita Cina langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dia langsung masuk menghadap ke depan wastafel lalu mulai mengeluarkan semuanya. Dia muntah beberapa kali, membuat pasangan suami-istri yang mendengarnya menjadi mendadak panik.

"Kagura-Oneechan kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Shizuki. Kau makan saja kuenya ya?"

"Baik, Ayah."

"K-Kirara, kau periksalah Kagura- _chan_. Aku akan memanggil dokter!" Shinpachi beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi untuk menelepon, sedangkan Kirara langsung ke kamar mandi.

"Kagura- _san_ , kau baik baik saja?" tanyanya ketika sudah berada di dekat Kagura. Ia mengusap punggung gadis itu beberapa kali sampai berhenti muntah.

"Entahlah… A-Aku tiba-tiba merasa mual- _aru_." balas Kagura setelah mencuci mulutnya.

Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa sakit dan rasanya sangat lemas. Tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya sendiri, ia pun terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"KAGURA- _CHAN_!"

* * *

.

.

.

"Ka... ra... Kagu... ra..."

Samar samar, Kagura bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Awalnya tidak terlalu terdengar, namun semakin kesini semakin jelas. Suara yang sangat familiar baginya, suara yang ia rindukan selama seminggu terakhir.

Ingin melihat sang pemilik dari suara itu, Kagura pun membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kagura! Akhirnya kau bangun…" ucap seseorang yang tidak lain lagi selain Okita Sougo, suaminya.

Sougo kembali ke Edo satu jam yang lalu karena ditelepon oleh Shinpachi. Ketika mendengar kalau Kagura muntah muntah dan juga pingsan, sang Kapten Divisi Satu Shinsengumi tersebut langsung meminta ijin untuk kembali ke Edo.

Dia sangat khawatir dengan sang Istri.

 _ **Uhuk, tumben mas... XD**_

 _ **Tapi tidak apa... Wwwww.**_

 _ **Next!**_

"S-Sou...go… Kenapa kau disini?" jawab Kagura tersendat-sendat, lalu menatap manik rubi sang suami sambil tersenyum tipis. "A-Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu- _aru_? Benar-benar bukan seperti dirimu." lanjutnya.

"Berisik, _China_! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Ada apa, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?"

Sougo menggenggam erat salah satu tangan Kagura lalu mengelus kepalanya dengan tangan yang lain. Sorot matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang besar, meskipun ekspresinya biasa saja.

Pemuda tersebut pasti berusaha keras untuk tetap tenang. Dan Kagura tahu itu.

"Aku hanya mual- _aru_. Tidak apa, a-aku baik baik saja…"

"Kau memakan makanan yang aneh lagi, ya?" tanyanya lagi. Manik rubinya tidak ia alihkan dari sang istri sesekon pun.

"Tidak- _aru_. Aku tadi mau makan kue tapi malah mual. Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja." Kagura mencoba untuk menjelaskan namun sepertinya Sougo tidak akan mendengarnya. Dia terlalu khawatir untuk dapat mencerna perkataan sang gadis.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau bisa begin—"

"Okita- _san_ , biar aku yang menjelaskan." sahut Shinpachi seraya masuk ke ruangan.

Dia duduk di sisi lain _futon_ , menghadap Sougo yang ada di depannya.

"Tadi kami berempat berniat untuk memakan kue bersama, namun sebelum memakan kuenya, Kagura- _chan_ tiba-tiba langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Dia mulai muntah muntah dan tidak lama dari situ ia pingsan. Aku memanggil dokter dan Kagura _-chan_ diperiksa olehnya... Dan ternyata..."

"Ternyata apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sougo sambil menatap Shinpachi dengan serius. Dia masih menggenggam erat tangan Kagura, tidak ingin melepasnya.

Melihat reaksi sang Pangeran Sadis yang berlebihan, pemuda berkacamata itu pun terkekeh pelan. Sougo—dan Kagura tentunya—pasti akan terkejut ketika mendengar ini.

"Tidak usah tegang seperti itu, Okita- _san_. Kagura- _chan_ tidak sakit atau semacamnya... Dia hanya... Hamil. Selamat ya."

 _HE?!_

Manik kedua pasangan sadis itu seketika membesar.

Mereka masih belum bisa mencerna apa arti dari perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Shinpachi.

Kagura hamil? Mereka tidak salah dengar, bukan?

Mereka tidak sedang berkhayal, bukan?

 _Setelah sekian lama mereka menunggu, apakah ini saatnya?_

" _Megane_ , apa kau serius? Kalau kau bercanda, aku akan membunuhmu ditempat." sahut Sougo sambil sedikit menatap tajam pemuda berkacamata yang ada di hadapannya. Dia tidak ingin kecewa karena suatu candaan atau semacam itu.

"Shinpachi- _san_ tidak bercanda, Okita- _san_. Kalau tidak percaya, makan biarkan Kagura- _san_ memeriksanya sendiri."

Kirara yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan memberikan alat tes kehamilan pada Kagura.

Sang wanita Cina pun menerimanya tanpa ragu.

Ia ingin memastikannya dengan benar.

"Aku akan memeriksanya- _aru_." Kagura seraya bangun perlahan.

Dia berdiri dengan bantuan Sougo lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit terlewat, Kagura pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia hanya menunduk dan tidak berkata apapun, membuat Sougo khawatir seketika.

"Apa hasilnya?" tanya sang Pangeran Sadis seraya mendekati Kagura dan memeluknya.

Tanpa merespon pertanyaan dari Sougo, sang gadis pun membalas pelukannya sangat erat. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya yang bidang.

"HAMIL!... A-Aku hamil-aru!... Hiks...Huwaaaaaahhh!..."

Tangisan haru dari Kagura tiba-tiba pecah dan meledak saat itu juga.

Dia tidak bisa menghentikan air mata kebahagiaan yang sebelumnya ia tahan. Sang gadis cantik itu menangis seperti anak kecil yang keinginannya tidak dituruti, dalam arti lainya meraung-raung.

Sougo yang masih kebingungan hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Kau... Hamil? Benar-benar hamil? Sungguh?" tanya Sougo memastikan, Kagura meresponnya dengan anggukan pelan.

Senang akan apa yang ia dengar, pemuda tersebut langsung mencium dahi sang istri lama. Air mata terlihat diujung matanya, menunjukkan kalau dirinya benar-benar terharu dan bahagia.

"Begitukah… Syukurlah." ucapnya lembut dengan nada getar menahan haru sambil mengusap punggung Kagura pelan. "Terimakasih, Kagura."

"Hmm... Terimakasih juga, Sougo. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama untuk ini.. Hiks..."

Isakan demi isakan semakin terdengar jelas, membuat Sougo terdiam sejenak lalu terkekeh pelan.

Dia menghapus air mata Kagura dengan ibu jarinya, meskipun sepertinya sia sia saja karena terus mengalir.

"Sudah jangan menangis, _China_. Wajahmu nanti bertambah jelek, apalagi nanti anak kita di dalam akan berkata begitu juga." ujar Sougo seraya menarik hidung Kagura, membuat sang empunya meringis seketika.

"Sakit tahu! Hiks..."

Ah, sepertinya tangisan gadis bersurai jingga itu akan sulit untuk dihentikan.

Tetapi tidak apa, Sougo akan membiarkannya menangis sepuasnya.

Karena ini adalah hari kebahagiaan mereka.

Shinpachi dan Kirara yang menyaksikan kebahagiaan itu pun ikut merasa bahagia. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain lalu memeluk Shizuki, buah hati yang sangat mereka sayangi yang amsih memakan kue dengan polosnya.

Anak itu harapan dari sebuah pernikahan, bukan?

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah tahu Kagura hamil, sikap Sougo benar benar berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dia lebih sering memperhatikan Kagura, tidak pernah menjahilinya atau membuatnya kesal, dan bahkan bersikap sangat protektif. Benar-benar keluar dari karakter sifatnya, bukan? Namun wajar saja, dia tidak ingin membuat gadis itu _stress_.

Lain Sougo, lain juga Gintoki dan Umibozu.

Sang _Yato_ —Umibozu alias sang mertua dan Gintoki ayah angkat, sangat bahagia dalam hati walaupun tak diperlihatkan secara terang-terangan. Tapi, tetap saja, dia menerima kabar ini dengan tangan terbuka—hingga menyuruh mereka berdua untuk menghubungi seminggu sekali. Dia sangat menanti akan setiap perkembangan calon cucu yang dikandung oleh menantunya. Sampai dia dan kedua orang bodoh itu melakukan _man talk_ selama 7 jam penuh akan kesiagaan seorang suami menjaga istri yang sedang hamil, walaupun Gintoki tak terlalu mau tahu karena dia kan bujang lapuk—tapi ilmu dasar sih jadi ya ambil saja deh.

Ucapan selamat juga tak urung-urungnya dari teman dan kerabat yang mengetahui berita gembira ini. Bahkan pasangan ini mendapatkan hadiah mewah dari Putri Soyo yang sangat menantikan kelahiran sang anak sahabat.

Seminggu yang lalu, Sougo sengaja membawa Kagura ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa kandungannya. Saat itu juga ia mengetahui bahwa umur kandungan sang wanita sudah mencapai dua bulan. Benar-benar tidak disangka. Semakin lama setelah itu, umur kandungan telah semakin besar. Perut kecil Kagura mulai lama kelamaan membuncit—tanda adanya kehidupan didalamnya. Selama sebulan terakhir, ia memang menyadari perut Kagura bertambah besar. Namun, ia tidak pernah mengira sang istri tengah mengandung.

Wajar saja, wanita Cina itu 'kan kerjanya banyak makan.

"Sougo, aku ingin kue- _aru_. Yang banyak."

 _Ya, seperti sekarang._

"Kau baru saja menghabiskan _Manju_ dan _Dango_ yang aku belikan tadi. Nanti saja, aku sedang mengerjakan laporan." balas Sougo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang menjadi laporan tugasnya.

Apa dia sedang bekerja? Benar sekali.

Kagura dan Sougo kini sedang berada di Markas _Shinsengumi_ , tepatnya di ruangan pribadi sang Pangeran Sadis. Karena pemuda itu tidak ingin meninggalkan Kagura sendiri dalam keadaan mengandung, akhirnya ia mengajaknya ke markas.

Bukankah itu berbahaya? Bisa dibilang iya, namun itu lebih baik daripada meninggalkan sang gadis sendirian.

Jikalau memang ada masalah yang terjadi, Sougo bisa langsung melindungi Kagura dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hee… Aku ingin makanan lagi- _aru_. Selain itu aku bosan." rengek Kagura seraya menendang-nendang kaki Sougo tanpa henti.

Kesal karena diganggu, perempatan siku siku seketika mampir di pelipisnya.

 _Tenanglah_ , batin Sougo.

"Sudah kubilang nanti saja, kalau laporanku sudah selesai." balas Sougo setenang mungkin.

Dia menahan diri agar tidak emosi dan membentak Kagura.

Apalagi, sepertinya perhatian Kagura pada Sougo juga berkurang dan teralihkan pada sang jabang bayi. Lagipula, Kagura juga mengalami kasus _moodswing_ secepat kilat pada masa kehamilan. Kadang gembira, kadang marah, bahkan kadang tiba-tiba menangis secara tiba-tiba.

Sekarang Sougo mulai merasakan betapa beratnya menjadi seorang suami yang baik bagi istri dan calon anaknya.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menonton sesuatu- _aru_. Seperti _anime_ , misalnya. Ah! Toshi pasti punya, bukan?! Aku mau nonton itu!" Kagura menepuk kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap punggung Sougo dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Sougo yang bisa menebak ekspresi sang istri saat ini hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan menghentikan tangannya yang ia pakai untuk menulis laporan. Dia perlahan berbalik lalu menatap datar Kagura.

"Kalau begitu, nanti tontonlah dengan tenang. Aku akan menyelesaikan laporan ini, Kondo- _san_ sudah menunggunya." ujar Sougo seraya beranjak dari tempatnya, "Ingat, jangan meminta yang lain lagi sebelum laporanku selesai." lanjutnya tegas, membuat orang yang bersangkutan spontan mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti- _aru_. Cepat cari."

"Iya iya, tunggu saja."

Tanpa membuang buang waktu, Sougo langsung pergi dari ruangannya untuk mencari apa yang sang istri minta.

Sekitar sepuluh menit terlewat, ia pun kembali sambil membawa sekotak besar barang-barang _Otaku_ bekas milik Hijikata.

Dia menaruh kotak tersebut di depan Kagura.

"Nah, nyalakan saja sendiri." ucap Sougo singkat seraya duduk di depan meja kerjanya dan melanjutkan laporannya.

Sang wanita yang mengerti bahwa Sougo tidak ingin diganggu, langsung mengambil kaset " _Sailor Moon_ " dan memutarnya.

Untuk beberapa menit, dia dengan tenang menonton. Namun setelah setengah jam terlewat, ia pun mulai merasa bosan lagi.

Kagura mematikan TV dan maniknya terfokus ke kotak yang penuh dengan barang _Otaku_ tersebut.

Tidak ingin diam saja, ia pun melihat-lihat apa yang ada di dalam. Di dalam kotak itu terlihat banyak sekali barang, seperti _figure_ , kaset, dan bahkan kostum pun ada disana.

Berbicara soal kostum, ide menarik pun tiba-tiba muncul di kepala jingga sang gadis.

Dia mengambil kostum _Sailor Moon_ yang ada disana lalu mendekati Sougo.

Seringaian licik terpampang sekilas di wajah cantiknya.

" _Sadist_. Hei, pakai kostum ini- _aru_." pintanya ketika sudah berada di samping sang Kapten Divisi Satu tersebut.

Sougo yang baru saja menyelesaikan laporannya langsung menoleh ke sampingnya. Maniknya seketika membesar ketika melihat kostum yang Kagura maksud.

"Cepat pakai ini- _aru_." Sang istri berkata lagi dengan senyuman lebar.

 _Oh tidak. Tolong jangan lagi_ , rutuk Sougo dalam hati.

Perempatan siku siku mampir dengan cepat di pelipisnya.

Sebenarnya, masa _ngidam_ Kagura sudah dimulai semenjak seminggu yang lalu.

Masih mending kalau permintannya gampang. Lah, kalau aneh-aneh?

Dan asal kalian tahu saja, permintaan dari sang gadis benar-benar membuat Sougo _stress_. Tidak ada satu pun permintaan darinya yang bisa disebut normal.

Alasannya?

"Anak kita yang minta, _Sadist_."

Masa' tega dengan mereka berdua?

Dengan muka melas dan tatapan berbinar begitu—Sougo tentu tak bisa menolak akan permintaan dari sang calon ibu—apalagi yang minta itu anaknya sendiri—masih dalam perut pula.

Jurus telepati Kagura dengan anaknya memang _sasuga_.

Ingin tahu apa yang ia minta? Sini~

Pertama, ia selalu ingin makanan yang dicampur _Tabasco_. Padahal itu pantangan orang hamil, tapi entah kenapa perutnya memang monster atau karena kebal jadi tak masalah dengan itu.

Kedua, Sougo selalu saja disuruh untuk makan makanan tidak enak seperti Hijikata _Special_ , _Uji_ Gintoki _Don_ , dan bahkan _Tamagoyaki_ buatan Otae.

Bagaimana? Wajar saja kalau dia _stress_ , bukan?

Dan sekarang, gadis itu memintanya untuk memakai kostum _Sailor Moon_?

Jangan bercanda.

Sougo akan menolaknya, namun pasti Kagura akan mengatakan hal yang menjadi senjata ampuh baginya. Seperti sekarang—

"Ha? Aku tidak akan memakainya. Jangan macam macam, _China_." Sougo memutar bola matanya malas dan memijit pangkal hidungnya beberapa kali.

Dia harus tetap tenang. _Tenang... Tenang... Tenan—_

"Eh? Tapi ini keinginan anakmu, bukan keinginanku. Masa' tega sih?"

 **TWITCH**

Dikeluarkanlah kata-kata ampuh yang dapat membuat Sougo tidak bisa menolak.

Di dalam hatinya, pemuda tampan tersebut berteriak untuk meminta dibebaskan dari penyiksaan ini.

"Argh… Kau itu ya, aku mengerti. Tapi hanya sebentar saja."

Sang Pangeran Sadis tersebut mengacak rambutnya frustasi sebelum mengambil kostum dari Kagura dan mengganti bajunya.

"Tutup pintunya."

"Wakatta- _aru_."

Puas karena Sougo menuruti perkataannya, Kagura pun tertawa pelan.

Dia menutup pintu Shoji ruangan itu namun tidak menguncinya.

Kenapa? Tentu saja disengaja agar hal yang menarik terjadi.

 _Rasakan saja_ -aru, batin Kagura.

"Nih, sudah! Aku akan menggantinya lagi." sahut Sougo ketika kostumnya sudah terpakai.

Melihat suaminya _ber'cosplay'_ _Sailor Moon_ , Kagura pun tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia langsung tertawa terbahak bahak sambil memukul tatami tanpa henti.

"Pffftt—Ahahahaha, _Sadist_... K-Kau... Kau... Hahahahahaha!"

"Berisik, _China_! Kalau kau tidak hamil, aku sudah akan membunuhmu!" Sougo berniat untuk melepas kostum itu namun hal yang tidak terduga terjadi.

Hal yang akan membuatnya merasa malu seumur hidup.

"Sougo, apa laporannya sudah selesa—"

Kondo yang datang dan membuka pintu ruangan Sougo langsung terdiam ketika melihat pemuda tersebut. Dia tidak bereaksi apapun, membuat Hijikata yang datang bersamanya ikut melihat ke dalam.

"Ada apa, Kondo- _san_? Apa _Kusogaki_ itu belum menyelesaikan laporanny—"

Manik safir milik pemuda berponi V itu membelalak untuk beberapa saat. Dia terdiam seperti Kondo, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"K-Kondo- _san_! Hijikata- _san_! K-Kenapa kalian ada disini?! Oi, kau tak menguncinya ya?!" Sougo yang kepergok ber _cosplay_ oleh kedua kenalannya itu merasa malu setengah mati.

Ini lebih parah daripada diminta untuk _Seppuku_.

"Pfft—BWAHAHAHAHA!~~~ S-Sougo, apa yang kau pakai itu! HAHAHA!" Hijikata tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia memegang perutnya dengan kedua tangan dan terus tertawa.

"E-Ehem... Pfft— A-Ah, aku tadi heran kenapa kau menanyakan barang barang _Toshi_ dulu, ternyata untuk ini?"

Kali ini Kondo yang angkat bicara. Dia tidak melihat ke arah Sougo dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

"Bukan itu! _China_ bodoh ini tiba-tiba memintaku untuk memakai ini!" sergah Sougo sambil melepas kostum yang dipakainya.

Ia lempar baju itu ke bawah lalu menatap tajam Kagura.

"Lihat saja nanti, _Baka-china_!"

"Oho~ Kalau begitu coba saja! Aku akan menerima tantanganmu- _aru_." Kagura terkekeh pelan lalu memperhatikan sang suami dengan mata yang penuh dengan rencana.

Sepertinya, Kagura tidak akan merasa bosan lagi selama hamil.

Yah, kita do'akan saja Sougo tabah menjalani ujian 9 bulan kehamilan, _guys_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[6 bulan kemudian...]**_

Saat ini, kandungan Kagura sudah berumur 9 bulan lebih. Kalian tahu apa artinya? Ya, ia akan melahirkan sebentar lagi.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Kagura merasa sakit dan mules di perutnya. Sepertinya sudah waktunya ia melahirkan. Tanpa membuang buang waktu, Sougo pun langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk sampai ke tempat yang dituju. Sougo bersyukur karena O'edo _Hospital_ tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Kini ia sedang berada di ruangan bersalin, melihat dokter kandungan dan perawat pendampingnya yang sedang mengurus persiapan persalinan sang Istri.

"Sou-.. Sougo... Sakit- _aru_..." Kagura yang sekarang sudah berbaring di ranjang mengeluh sakit.

Dia mencengkram selimut dengan kuat dan menatap Sougo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sang pria bersurai coklat pasir yang sedari tadi ada di sisi ranjang, langsung menggenggam tangan Kagura.

"Tahan saja, bodoh. Kalau semuanya sudah selesai, kau tidak akan merasa sakit lagi." balas Sougo seraya mengelus kepala sang istri dengan lembut.

"Ta.. pi sakit- _aru_... Aaaaaaa... Sa-Sakit! Semuanya salahmu- _aru_!"

"Berisik, _China_. Fokus saja dalam persalinanmu."

Sekitar 5 menit terlewat, persiapan persalinan pun sudah selesai. Dokter dan perawat sudah bersiap di posisinya masing masing.

"Nah, Okita- _san_ , dorong bayinya, ya. 1, 2, 3." Aba sang dokter dengan tenang.

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Kagura pun langsung mendorong bayi dari dalam. Dia menggenggam tangan Sougo dan selimut sekaligus.

"Aaaaaaarrghh!... Ku—so, sakit- _aru_! Se-Semuanya salahmu, _Sadist_! Ini semua karena ka-kau yang bajingan malah menikahiku, brengsek! Karena kau membuatku hamil! Salahmu ka—AKH! Karena membuatku mengikuti _Do-S Night Special Course_ yang kau buat, sialan! Pokoknya semuanya salahmu- _aru_!"

Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut Kagura yang terus mengejek dan membongkar semua cara yang mereka lakukan untuk membuat sang wanita hamil.

Mendengar semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulut wanita cantik itu, Sougo pun merasa kesal dan juga malu sambil _facepalm_.

Kesal karena menyalahkan semuanya pada dirinya, dan malu karena rahasianya dengan Kagura terumbar.

"Dasar bodoh! Diam saja dan jangan banyak bicara!" Sougo berkata sambil menahan emosinya, masih sempatnya bertengkar ala pasangan menikah yang ribut.

Dokter dan perawat yang ada disana hanya tersenyum dalam diam, sudah biasa dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Sedikit lagi, Okita- _san_. Kepalanya sudah mulai terlihat."

"Nghhhhhh!... A-Aku akan membunuhmu- _aru_. _Sadiiiisssst_!"

Kagura mendorong bayi di dalam dengan sekuat tenaga. Genggamannya di tangan Sougo terasa semakin kuat, kuat, dan makin kuat.

Sang pemuda meringis dibuatnya karena tenaga sang istri.

Kalian tahu kalau kekuatan Yato seperti apa? Kalau dibiarkan lebih lama, tangan pemuda bersurai coklat pasir itu akan dalam bahaya.

Sougo yang tahu akan kemungkinan itu berusaha untuk menarik tangannya. Namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia saja, sang gadis Yato tersebut tidak akan melepas genggamannya.

"O-Oi, _China_! Lepaskan tanganku! Sakit, wanita sialan!"

"Berisik- _aru_! Aku membencimu, brengsek! Aku benci karena kau sudah membuatku begini! GRAAHHH!"

"Jangan bercanda! Kagura, nanti tanganku potong karenam—Khh!..."

Rasa sakit mulai terasa seiring dengan genggaman Kagura yang semakin kuat. Kalau terus begini, tangan Sougo akan patah.

Dan benar saja...

"L-lepas, Kagu—"

 **CRACK**

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Suara ringisan derita nan duka nestapa tiba-tiba terdengar dari ruangan bersalin, seiring dengan suara tangisan bayi.

Kondo, Hijikata, Gintoki dan Shinpachi yang ada di ruang tunggu langsung menatap satu sama lain.

"Kenapa Sougo berteriak begitu?" tanya Kondo seraya berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, mendadak _kepo_.

"Dia berteriak karena senang, bukan? Pasti begitu," Gintoki menjawab dengan malas. Dia mengacak rambutnya yang tidak beraturan itu sekilas lalu menoleh ke Shinpachi yang ada disampingnya, "Bukankah begitu, _Pattsuan_?"

"Eh? Uhm… Menurutku itu bukan teriakan karena bahagia, Gin- _san_." Shinpachi menanggapi sambil _sweatdrop_. Mana ada orang yang berteriak begitu pas bersalin?

" _Maa_ , yang lebih penting bayinya lahir dengan selamat." Hijikata menyahut santai. Dia lalu berdiri disamping Kondo, menunggu dokter keluar dari ruangan dan menyampaikan berita gembira pada mereka.

Mereka tak tahu kalau tragedi kecil pasca kelahiran telah dialami oleh rekannya kala itu.

* * *

.

.

.

" _Oya_ , bayinya terlihat sangat lucu!~ Gemasnya~"

Kondo bersama yang lain yang kini berada di ruangan inap setelah diperbolehkan menjenguk dan dipindahkan dari ruang bersalin.

Dia memperhatikan bayi yang ada di gendongan Kagura dengan senyum kebapakan.

"Tentu saja lucu- _aru_. Soalnya dia 'kan anakku." Kagura menjawab dengan senyuman lebar, bangga karena telah melakukan tugas pentingnya sebagai seorang Ibu.

Gintoki yang ikut senang pun mengelus kepala wanita itu lembut.

" _Otsukare_ , jaga dan ajari anakmu dengan benar. Jangan sampai dia menjadi _Sadist_ seperti ayahnya."

"Tidak akan pernah- _aru_. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku ini mirip dengan _Chihuahua_ itu. Masa' dia berteriak sekeras itu hanya karena aku menggenggam tangannya terlalu kuat? Dasar lemah- _aru_." ejek Kagura seenaknya.

Dia melirik Sougo yang ada di sampingnya.

Pemuda tersebut sedang menatapnya dengan begitu tajam.

"Dasar lemah; kau bilang? Kau bukan menggenggam saja tapi mematahkan tanganku! Sesudah ini aku akan membunuhmu!" Sougo menjawab sambil menahan emosinya. Dia membuang mukanya ke arah lain dan mensumpah serapahi Kagura tanpa henti, membuat Shinpachi tertawa garing dan Hijikata acuh, sudah biasa.

"Sudah sudah, Kagura- _chan_ , Okita- _san_. Yang penting bayinya lahir dengan selamat dan sehat."

" _Megane_ benar, seharusnya kau bersyukur, Sougo. Kalian berdua sendirilah yang menginginkan ini terjadi." Hijikata menyahut sambil mengangguk pelan, membenarkan perkataan Shinpachi.

"Aku tahu itu, _Baka-Toshi_." Sougo memperhatikan tangannya yang sekarang dibalut _gip_ lalu menghela nafas panjang.

Dia menatap Kagura dan bayi laki lakinya yang sudah ia beri nama "Okita Soutarou" secara bergantian.

" _Omedetou_ , Sougo/Okita- _san_ /Souichirou- _kun_!" ucap tamu mereka serentak, membuat senyuman kebahagiaan pun terukir di wajah Kagura dan Sougo.

" _Anego_ , Soyo- _chan_ , _minna_! Kalian datang?"

"Kami datang secepatnya kesini begitu mendengar dari Kirara bahwa kau melahirkan. Selamat ya!"

"Bayinya imut sekali!~ Ah, jadi gemas!"

"Catherine, jangan terlalu dekat. Nanti ketularan jelekmu."

"Aku bawa oleh-oleh perlengkapan bayinya nih! Dipakai ya buat di dedek~"

Ruang tersebut mulai ramai sembari banyak yang bercengkerama. Kagura dan Sougo pun menanggapi sambil memberikan respon bahagia.

Mungkin mereka sudah menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti ini, pengorbanan pun sudah Sougo berikan—seperti harga diri dan tangan kanannya—tetapi tidak apa, semuanya terbayar dengan kelahiran sang buah hati yang telah mampir di kehidupan mereka.

Mulai sekarang, mereka akan menjalani kehidupan seperti keluarga kecil lainnya, bersama Souta kecil yang kini hadir bersama mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Next theme: Random prompt! – Stupid Poem~**

 **Semoga kalian suka cerita OkiKagu Weeks dari aku dan Shinju kali ini juga ya! Nantikan ya!**

 **Happy reading and wait for other chaps~~**

 **WE LOVE YOU!**

 **Love,**

 **Shena & Shinju**

 **PS: JANGAN LUPA BUANG REVIEW PADA TEMPATNYA xD**


	3. Random Prompt: Stupid Poem

**Pink Rose X Camelia (OkiKagu Drabbles)  
by Collaboration of & D.N.A. Girlz**

 **Gintama by Sorachi-** _ **sensei**_

 **We just own this fanfiction, the prompts are from the OkiKagu Event on FB Group. The disclaimer belongs back to its own.**

 **Warning: Third chap—AWAS KOMPOR GAS LAWAKAN, SOME LOVEY DOVEY, CUTENESS, RANDOMNESS, AND FLUFFINESS!**

 **Pairing: Okita X Kagura 4EVER (+ Kondo X Otae, Yamazaki X Tama, Hint of Gintoki & Hijikata)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre (this chapter): Romance/Comedy/Friendship**

 **Asli dari pemikiran author. Jika iya, itu dikarenakan oleh ketidak sengajaan, mohon dimaklumi. Kalau ada typo, kritik dan saran, tolong bilang ya~**

 **Long Live Gintama Fandom and be creative in any supporting way ^_^**

 **Suka tapi mau review? Yah silahkan review x3**

 **Suka tapi gak mau review? Silahkan Fav~ :D**

 **Gak suka tapi mau review? Ampun jangan flame xC**

 **DLDR! WDGAF LOL**

 **Happy reading guys~**

* * *

 _BGM for this Chapter:_ _Love Talk – Kisum ft. Hwasa Mamamoo_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Markas Shinsengumi...]**_

Pagi itu, seperti biasa organisasi Polisi Khusus _Shinsengumi_ melaksanakan kegiatan rutinnya. Dimulai dari rapat yang diadakan setiap pagi, untuk membahas apa yang terjadi di hari sebelumnya.

Kondo Isao, sebagai Komandan Shinsengumi, memimpin rapat tersebut dengan penuh keseriusan dan tanggung jawab. Dia membahas berbagai tugas yang akan dilaksanakan nantinya oleh para anggota _Shinsengumi_. Mulai dari mengawal _Shogun_ , berpatroli, dan melakukan penyergapan transaksi ilegal di pelabuhan. Semua anggota—kecuali Sougo—mendengarkan penjelasan sang Komandan dengan fokus, tidak ingin ada satu pun detail yang terlewat.

"Kita mendapat informasi bahwa _Kiheitai_ akan melakukan transaksi dua minggu lagi. Kita semua, _Shinsengumi_ , akan menangkap mereka dengan pasti hari itu. Jangan lupa untuk tetap siaga, _omaera_!"

" _Hai'_!"

Semua anggota menyahut dengan suara yang tegas. Mereka semua tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menangkap teroris yang selama ini diincar.

Hijikata yang tahu pembicaraan dalam rapat tersebut sudah selesai, segera mengatakan beberapa kata untuk penutup. Dia menghisap rokok yang sedari tadi ia pegang lalu memperhatikan wajah teman-temannya sekilas.

"Kalau begitu, rapat ini selesai. Kalian lakukanlah tugas hari ini dengan bena—"

"Tunggu dulu, Toshi! Masih ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Kondo dengan cepat memotong perkataan sang Wakil Komandan Iblis itu, membuat orang yang bersangkutan kebingungan.

"Ada apa lagi, Kondo- _san_? Bukannya sudah selesai?" tanyanya sambil menatap orang disampingnya heran.

Dia yakin bahwa pembicaraan saat itu sudah selesai. Apa ada hal lain yang tidak ia tahu?

Kondo menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu mengangguk pelan. "Iya, Toshi. Ada hal penting yang Tot- _san_ sampaikan padaku."

"Besok hari _Valentine_ , bukan? Tot- _san_ bilang kita semua mendapatkan hari libur sehari. Hanya saja, ada syaratnya. Semuanya harus mengungkapkan perasaannya ke seseorang yang ia suka."

 _ **HEEEEEE?!**_

Hijikata juga semua anggota yang terkejut dengan pernyataan Kondo langsung membelalakan matanya. Bahkan Sougo yang tadinya tertidur lelap seketika bangun. Ia melepas _eyemask_ -nya dan menatap sosok ayah baginya tersebut dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Kenapa Tot- _san_ berkata seperti itu? Tidak masuk akal. Kita itu Polisi Khusus, Kondo- _san_! Tidak perlu memikirkan hal konyol seperti itu di saat begini." protes Hijikata seraya mematikan rokoknya.

Dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan berniat untuk pergi, kalau saja sang Komandan tidak menahannya.

"Tunggu, Toshi! Kalau tidak melakukannya, gaji kita semua akan ditahan Tot- _san_!"

 _ **EEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!**_

Semua mata anggota yang ada di ruangan itu seketika membelalak.

Gaji akan ditahan kalau tidak mengikuti perkataan dari sang Komisaris Polisi _Shinsengumi_?

 _Oh tidak, itu benar benar kabar buruk._

Jika Matsudaira sudah menentukan sesuatu, akan sulit bagi bawahannya untuk menolak. Wajar saja, karena lelaki paruh baya itu adalah pemimpin tertinggi di _Shinsengumi_.

"Kondo- _san_ , aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Sougo yang akhirnya menyahut, menghela nafas panjang. Dia memijit pangkal hidungnya beberapa kali, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

Apa dia merasa terganggu dengan pernyataan dari Sang Gori—komandan itu?

Tentu saja.

Ia tidak ingin perasaan yang selama ini disembunyikan terbongkar karena acara konyol tersebut.

Dirinya tidak akan membiarkan itu, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menyatakan perasaannya dengan jujur. Dia lebih baik tidak mendapat gaji daripada gadis Cina yang ia su—maksudnya benci, tahu akan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini.

"Sougo, tapi Tot- _san_ bilang: "Laki laki sejati tidak—"

"—Laki laki sejati tidak akan takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya." potong seseorang yang baru saja datang ke ruang rapat.

Siapa dia? Tentu saja sang Baginda Kanjeng Maha Prabu atasan; sang Matsudaira Katakuriko sendirilah, orang yang menjadi penyelenggara acara mendadak khusus _Shinsengumi_.

Secara serentak, semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung menoleh kepadanya.

"T—Tot- _san_! Kau mampir?!" Kondo terkejut seraya berdiri dan memberi hormat grak—hormat sambutan padanya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya, tidak menyangka Sang Komisaris Polisi akan datang langsung ke Markas.

"Kondo, kau sudah memberitahu mereka semua soal acara itu, bukan?"

"T-Tentu saja. Mereka semua akan ikut dalam acara itu Tot- _san_." jawab sang Komandan gorila dengan cepat. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari anak anak buahnya yang tidak setuju.

"Kondo- _san_ , maaf tapi aku tidak akan ikut." protes Hijikata yang menyela.

"Aku juga tidak akan ikut." Sougo berdiri dari tempatnya dan beranjak untuk jalan keluar ruangan.

Dia tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang lain. Ia akan tetap menjaga harga dirinya dan peraturannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak boleh berada di _Shinsengumi_ lagi. Okita, Hijikata." ujar Matsudaira penuh dengan keseriusan, membuat langkah pemuda tampan itu terhenti.

Oke, Hijikata terdiam dan langsung terpaksa ikut.

"Katakan perasaanmu atau pergi dari _Shinsengumi_. Pilih yang mana?"

Sougo yang tadinya juga tidak ingin terlibat pun terpaksa menurut pada ancamannya. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan _Shinsengumi_ , apapun yang terjadi.

Frustasi dengan keadaan saat ini, ia pun mengacak rambutnya lalu menghela nafas panjang.

 _Tidak ada cara lain._

Dia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya nanti.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmm? Aku melihat anggota _Shinsengumi_ lebih sering hari ini. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Gintoki malas.

Dia saat ini sedang berkeliling bersama Kagura dan Shinpachi, menikmati indahnya hari yang cerah. Karena _Yorozuya_ belum mendapatkan penawaran kerja akhir-akhir ini, mereka pun memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersantai.

Daripada diam dirumah dan mati kebosanan, lebih baik berkeliling, bukan?

Dengan begitu, peluang atau kesempatan bagi mereka untuk mendapat pekerjaan lebih besar.

"Mungkin sedang ada masalah." ujar Shinpachi meskipun tidak yakin. Pemuda tersebut benarkan posisi kacamatanya sekilas lalu melihat ke arah toko yang berjajar di kedua sisi mereka.

Entah kenapa di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati, setiap toko pasti saja penuh oleh remaja-remaja perempuan. Suara dari orang-orang yang berebut sesuatu terdengar begitu nyaring di telinga bahkan saat dari kejauhan, membuat sang pemuda berkacamata memasang _earphone_ miliknya. Ia putar lagu dari Terakado Tsu tercinta dan mulai bernyanyi dengan lirik asal.

Gintoki yang melihat itu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kau tidak berguna, Shinpachi." ucapnya dengan ejekan, namun sayang sekali orang yang dimaksud tidak mendengarnya.

" _Ne_ , _ne_ , Gin- _chan_ , aku ingin coklat- _aru_." sahut Kagura tiba-tiba, matanya terfokus ke spanduk yang mempromosikan berbagai macam jenis coklat. Mulai dari coklat putih, coklat karamel, dan bahkan _dark chocolate_ terpampang disana.

Sang gadis yang sudah lama tidak memakan makanan manis pun mulai tergoda, air liur terlihat di ujung bibirnya.

Dia ingin memakan semua coklat itu.

"Jangan berkhayal, Kagura. _Yorozuya_ sudah tidak mendapat pekerjaan selama seminggu ini, tentu saja aku tidak memegang uang sepeser pun." Gintoki menjelaskan apa adanya, cukup untuk membuat harapan Kagura hancur menjadi berkeping-keping.

"Tapi, Gin- _chan_... Aku ingin coklat. Besok hari _Valentine_ , bukan? Kalau begitu kau harus membelikanku coklat- _aru_." rengek gadis itu seraya menarik narik Yukata Gintoki, sambil menatap samurai bersurai perak tersebut dengan mata penuh harap.

 _Dengan begini, dia akan membelikan coklat untukku_ -aru, batin Kagura yakin. Dia yakin bahwa ayah angkatnya itu akan luluh dengan jurus andalannya.

"...Tidak."

 _Atau mungkin tidak._

"Gin- _chan_! Jual bajumu untuk sekotak coklat! Kalau tidak, aku akan membunuhm—"

" _Oya oya_ , kasihan sekali tidak bisa memakan coklat."

Seseorang menyahut dengan nada sarkastik.

Tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, Kagura langsung menutup payungnya dan menyerang orang tersebut.

 **TRAAAANNNGGGGG**

Suara payung dan _katana_ yang beradu terdengar begitu nyaring, membuat semua orang yang berada di sekitar tempat tersebut langsung menoleh pada dua remaja yang saling menahan serangan.

Kagura menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau disini, hah?"

"Jangan kasar begitu, _China_. Aku tidak berniat untuk bertarung denganmu, yah… Mungkin." jawab sang pemuda bersurai coklat pasir dengan santai. Seringaian khas terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

Kalian tahu siapa dia, bukan? Benar, dialah Okita Sougo, musuh sekaligus saingan dari sang gadis Cina itu sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau disini, _Sadist_? Aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu- _aru_. Cih, waktu bersantaiku terganggu." Kagura berdecih pelan lalu membuang mukanya.

Kakinya ia ayunkan ke arah Sougo, berniat untuk menendang pemuda menyebalkan itu. Namun sayang sekali, dia gagal karena sang Pangeran Sadis dengan cepat menghindar.

"Jangan percaya diri begitu, _China_. Aku kesini untuk berpatroli, bukan untuk menemuimu." jawab Sougo dengan kebohongan.

Dia berbohong? Tentu saja.

Sebenarnya ia datang ke daerah pertokoan untuk membeli sesuatu disana. Acara yang diadakan khusus untuk _Shinsengumi_ itu benar benar membuat pemuda ini kesal. Dia frustasi karena harus menyatakan perasaannya ke gadis Cina yang berada tidak jauh darinya saat ini.

 _Ugh. Menyusahkan sekali_ , pikirnya.

"Hmm? Berpatroli- _aru ka_? Tetapi wajahmu kusut begitu. Apa benar _Shinsengumi_ sedang ada masalah?" Kagura bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang tidak disengaja, membuat seringaian Sougo semakin jelas.

"Hee… Kau mengkhawatirkanku, _China_?"

 **BLUSH**

Semburat merah seketika muncul di wajah sang gadis. Dia tiba-tiba merasa sangat malu, tidak berani menatap langsung manik rubi milik Sougo.

Bodohnya dia karena tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

"S-S-Siapa juga yang khawatir- _aru_. Jangan berkata seenaknya!" protes Kagura sambil memelototkan kedua matanya.

Sougo yang melihat itu hanya terdiam dengan tatapan datar, meskipun di dalam hati ia tertawa karena tingkah sang gadis yang mudah ditebak.

"Begitukah? Hm." Sougo menyarungkan kembali _katana_ nya lalu menatap ke arah Gintoki dan Shinpachi yang sedang membaca brosur promosi coklat. " _Danna_ , apa kalian menganggur lagi?" lanjutnya.

Gintoki yang sebelumnya melamunkan dunia manis penuh coklat langsung tersadar dan menatap sang pemuda yang memanggilnya.

"A-Ah, benar. Kami sedang tidak ada pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini." jawabnya seraya menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk sembari tertawa garing, lalu memberikan brosur coklat tadi ke Shinpachi.

"Kami berkeliling untuk mendapat pekerjaan." tambah sang pemuda berkacamata melengkapi. Dia melipat kertas yang ia pegang lalu menyimpannya di balik _yukata_.

"Begitu. Oh iya, _Danna_. Kalau kau berniat untuk menemui Hijikata- _san_ , lebih baik jangan hari ini. Tunggu saja di rumahmu besok, dia pasti akan datang padamu." ucap Sougo dengan senyuman penuh arti, membuat manik rubi Gintoki membesar untuk beberapa detik.

"Dia akan datang?" tanyanya memastikan, Sougo pun mengangguk.

"Di _Shinsengumi_ sedang terjadi sesuatu. Karena itu semua anggota sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Termasuk Kondo- _san_ dan Hijikata- _san_."

"Kau juga- _aru ka_?" Kagura menyahut sambil menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Apa itu karena penasaran?

Bingung?

Berharap?

Entahlah.

Mungkin salah satu diantaranya. Melihat tatapan sang gadis yang seperti itu, Sougo pun tertegun.

Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Oi, Hijikata datang bukan karena ingin menangkapku, bukan?" tanya Gintoki sedikit khawatir.

Dia akan langsung kabur jika itu alasannya.

"Tanyakan saja padanya langsung besok, _Danna_." Sougo menepuk pundak sang bos _Yorozuya_ itu sekilas lalu berjalan pergi, melambaikan tangannya tanpa berbalik ke belakang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya Okita- _san_ maksud, ya?" tanya Shinpachi yang sedari tadi kebingungan. Gintoki yang juga tidak tahu apa maksud dari sang Pangeran Sadis itu pun hanya mengangkat kedua pundaknya sekilas, tak tahu menahu.

Berbeda dengan kedua rekannya yang kini membahas hal tidak penting, Kagura hanya terdiam sambil menatap kepergian Sougo.

Manik safir miliknya berkilauan, terkena sinar matahari yang masuk ke retina matanya.

Dia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Sougo beberapa detik yang lalu.

 _Di_ Shinsengumi _sedang terjadi sesuatu._

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

Kenapa pemuda sadis itu tidak bertarung dengannya lebih lama?

Kenapa dia terlihat seperti banyak pikiran?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mulai bermunculan di kepala jingga Kagura. Tidak seperti biasanya Sougo terlihat tidak tenang. Gadis ini bisa tahu karena ia selalu memperhatikannya.

Hm, dia seorang _stalker_? Tentu saja bukan. Wajar saja memikirkan dan memperhatikan orang yang…

Ekhem, _disuka_.

Kalau kalian bertanya apa Kagura memiliki perasaan pada Sougo, jawabannya sudah jelas.

Dia sangat menyukai sang Kapten Divisi Satu dari _Shinsengumi_ itu.

Gadis tersebut sudah menyukai Sougo sejak lama, namun tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Dia tidak berniat untuk memberitahu Sougo perasaannya yang sebenarnya, menunjukannya saja tidak pernah.

 _ **Halah alesan... XD**_

 _ **Dasar tsundere akut! Wwww..**_

 _ **Next!**_

Tetapi, beberapa waktu yang lalu Kagura tahu bahwa hari _Valentine_ itu adalah hari yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Selain mengkhawatirkan sang Pangeran Sadis, sedaritadi ia juga berpikir apakah ini saatnya untuk jujur, atau tidak?

Setelah berpikir keras untuk beberapa menit, akhirnya sang gadis membulatkan tekadnya.

Sudah cukup menyukainya sembunyi-sembunyi selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Besok, dia akan membongkar semua perasaannya.

Dia akan melupakan sifat _tsundere_ nya dan mengatakannya dengan jujur.

 _Kau pasti bisa, Kagura! Taktlukan orang sadis itu di hadapanmu!_

Batinnya menyemangati diri sendiri sembari tersenyum puas.

Semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar, dan dia sangat yakin. _YOSH_!

"Kagura- _chan_ , kau tadi bilang ingin coklat, 'kan?"

Shinpachi tiba-tiba menyahut dan membuat Kagura langsung menoleh kepadanya.

"Apa? Kau mau membelikannya?" Kagura bertanya balik dengan curiga.

Kedua matanya ia sipitkan, merasa curiga dengan tingkah sang kakak angkatnya.

"Tetapi aku tidak menyukaimu, _Pattsuan_ , kau bukan tipeku." lanjut Kagura arogan, membuat pemuda berkacamata tersebut kesal seketika.

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" sangkal Shinpachi dengan cepat karena kesal dikatai begitu dengan tak elitnya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang lalu memberikan amplop putih pada adik angkatnya itu. " _Aneue_ menitipkan ini padaku. Katanya gunakan untuk membeli apapun yang kau inginkan." lanjutnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Eh?! _Anego_? Benarkah?"

Kagura menerima amplop tersebut dan melihat isinya.

Matanya membesar ketika melihat uang yang ada disana. "U-Uang? Benar benar untukku- _aru_?"

"Iya. _Aneue_ mendapat bonus di bar tempat kerjanya. Katanya, tidak apa sekali-kali berbagi." jelas Shinpachi sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala jingga Kagura sekilas.

"Untuk Gin- _san_ mana?" tanya Gintoki dengan suara yang diimut-imutkan, membuat Shinpachi dan Kagura menatapnya datar.

"Untukmu tidak ada, Gin- _san_. Kau sudah dewasa, tidak pantas dikasih uang. Seharusnya kau yang memberi kami."

" _Heee_?! Apa? Kenapa kau kejam sekali dengan Gin- _san_? Aku butuh asupan gula... Kalau tidak, aku... Khhh..." Sang bos _Yorozuya_ itu mencengkram bajunya sendiri dan berpura-pura merasa sakit.

 _Sungguh, usaha yang tidak ada gunanya._

"Sudahlah, Gin- _san_ , nanti aku buatkan kare pas pulang." Shinpachi membenarkan posisi kacamatanya lalu menghela nafas panjang, "Jangan merengek seperti anak kecil, ingat umur."

"Kau kejam, _Pattsuan_. Kalau begitu, Kagur—"

"Gin- _chan_ , Shinpachi, aku ada urusan- _aru_. Sampai bertemu nanti!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari kedua rekannya, sang gadis cantik itu langsung melesat _ngeng_ pergi berlari meninggalkan mereka.

 **"Tung—Kaguraaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

Teriakan Gintoki terdengar begitu menggelegar, namun sang gadis Cina bahkan tak acuh menoleh.

Ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Membeli sesuatu untuk diberikan pada Sougo besok di hari _Valentine_.

Membayangkan reaksi terkejut dari pemuda tampan itu membuat lengkungan kecil terbentuk di ujung bibir Kagura.

Dia tidak sabar untuk hari esok.

"Lihat saja besok, _Sadist_! Aku akan menaklukanmu."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Sementara itu...]**_

Sougo yang sedari tadi berkeliling Edo, belum bisa menemukan sesuatu yang cocok untuk Kagura.

Yang sedari tadi ia lihat pasti coklat dan bunga, benar-benar biasa dan membosankan.

Apa hanya itu saja barang barang yang diinginkan perempuan?

Tentu tidak, bukan?

Kalau begitu kenapa setiap toko hanya menjual dua barang itu saja? Tidak masuk akal.

Frustasi karena tidak menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkan, pemuda tampan itu pun kembali ke markas.

Sesampainya di tempat yang dituju, Sougo pun disambut oleh beberapa anak buahnya—termasuk Yamazaki. Mereka semua sengaja menggoda pemuda tersebut karena tahu siapa orang yang disukainya.

Tidak suka dengan tingkah para temannya, Sougo pun menatap tajam mereka secara bergantian.

"Kalian ingin mati, ya?" ancamnya seraya sedikit menarik katanya.

"T-Tunggu dulu Okita- _taichou_. Kami hanya bercanda." sahut Yamazaki sambil mencoba untuk menenangkannya, "Soalnya Tot-san bilang besok harus ada yang merekam setiap pernyataan yang diucapkan; sebagai bukti katanya."

"Haa? Direkam? Cih, macam macam saja!" Sougo mengacak rambutnya asal, benar-benar kesal dan _stress_ karena tuntutan dari Matsudaira.

Kenapa harus direkam segala? Apa mereka tidak boleh memiliki privasi?

 _Sangat merepotkan._

"I-Iya. Yang akan bersamamu besok itu Hijikata- _fukuchou_ dan aku. K-Karena tujuan kita sama."

"Argh! Ya sudah, terserah kau saja. Aku tidak peduli." Sougo menahan emosi sambil membalas acuh, sebelum menghela nafas panjang lalu berjalan meninggalkan Yamazaki.

"Okita- _taichou_ , apa kau sudah menemukan sesuatu untuk diberikan pada _China Musume_?"

Mendengar nama panggilan Kagura disebut, Sougo langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam Yamazaki dengan aura gelap.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Hiiiii!" pekik Yamazaki ketakutan.

Dia mundur beberapa langkah sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "K-Kalau belum, b-buat saja puisi untuknya. _M-maa_ , itu hanya usul."

Puisi?

Oh iya. Benar juga.

Hadiah seperti itu 'kan biasanya disukai oleh wanita.

Kertas berisikan kata-kata cinta dan rangkaian kalimat pernyataan yang dimabuk asmara pasti bisa menumbangkan mereka sampai jatuh hati.

Kenapa Sougo tidak berpikir kesana, ya? Kalau yang ia berikan adalah puisi, dia tidak perlu mengatakan semua perasaannya secara langsung.

Dia hanya tinggal memberikan kertas berisi susunan kata kata indah tersebut, membiarkan Kagura membacanya, dan langsung pergi dari sana jika urusan sudah selesai.

 _ **Sempurna!**_

Ide yang sangat bagus. Tetapi, kalau bicara tentang puisi...

Apa seorang Okita Sougo yang tidak peka itu bisa membuatnya?

Jujur saja, dia tidak yakin. Dia tidak tahu harus menulis apa nantinya.

Karena itu, ia akan memilih jalan pintas yang cepat.

" _Zaki_ , ide yang bagus. Kalau begitu, buatkan satu untukku." ucap Sougo sambil menyeringai licik, membuat Yamazaki menyesal karena sudah memberinya usul.

"E-Eh? Tapi puisi seharusnya dibuat sendir—"

"—Aku tidak peduli. Siapkan satu untukku besok, kalau tidak... Kau akan aku bunuh." potong sang Pangeran Sadis dengan kata-kata penuh ancaman.

Sayang dengan nyawanya sendiri, sang Intel dari Shinsengumi itu pun mengangguk beberapa kali.

"A-Aku mengerti, Okita- _taichou_." balas Yamazaki dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Baguslah kalau mengerti. Kalau begitu, aku serahkan padamu."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari sang Intel, Sougo pun pergi menuju ruangannya.

Masalah terselesaikan, hanya tinggal pelaksanaannya besok.

 _Tak memperkirakan kalau insiden akan terjadi besok karena kekeliruan yang terjadi._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Keesokan harinya...]**_

Hari _Valentine_ yang dibicarakan semua orang pun akhirnya datang.

Di setiap sisi dan sudut kota, terlihat banyak sekali pasangan yang bermesraan, menikmati indahnya hari kasih sayang yang jatuh pada tanggal kala itu.

Tidak berbeda halnya dengan para anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang sejak pagi sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Acara khusus yang bertema hari kasih sayang itu sendiri bernama 'Pernyataan Cinta Dari Para Lelaki Sejati' yang diadakan oleh Matsudaira pun sudah dimulai semenjak hari berganti.

Sudah banyak anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang mereka kagumi atau sukai.

Bagaimana hasilnya?

Apakah banyak yang berhasil?

 _Maa_ , bisa dibilang hasilnya bermacam-macam.

Ada yang diterima dan berakhir menjadi pasangan, ada yang ditolak mentah-mentah, dan ada yang digantungkan perasaannya.

Semua pernyataan yang konyol dan memalukan itu terekam dengan jelas di _handycam_ yang sebelumnya dibagikan di Markas Shinsengumi, tidak ada pengecualian sama sekali. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang bisa memalsukan atau menghapus rekaman itu.

 _ **Kejam namun menarik.**_

Senang rasanya bisa melihat rekaman-rekaman tersebut. Semuanya menyatakan perasaannya dengan unik dan caranya masing-masing.

Contohnya:

Sang Komandan Kondo Isao yang datang mendatangi Otae dengan _yukata_ formal. Semua yang ia rencanakan saat itu berjalan sangat lancar, Otae pun tidak memukulnya seperti biasa.

Ya, berjalan mulus...

Sampai Gorila itu mengatakan hal yang buat semuanya jumpalitan—

"Maukah kau menerima pisang coklatku ini?"

Dalam sekejap, lemparan _Homerun_ pun terjadi.

Otae melempar Kondo sejauh-jauhnya, membuat rencana pernyataan cinta sang Komandan pun menjadi status _gatot_ alias gagal total.

Padahal yang Kondo tawarkan itu benar-benar pisang coklat, ia sengaja membelinya dengan harga mahal. Namun karena Otae berpikiran yang lain, itulah yang terjadi.

 _Malang sekali nasibmu, oh kawan…_

Oke, kita lupakan saja dulu _Homerun_ dari kediaman Shimura.

Sekarang kita akan fokus ke Hijikata, Sougo, dan Yamazaki yang sudah berada di depan _Yorozuya_.

Sang _Oni no Fukuchou_ mendapat giliran pertama di antara mereka bertiga untuk menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dulu.

Persetan dengan suit yang mereka lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tidak ingin basa basi, Hijikata pun menekan bel rumah yang ada di pinggir pintu.

" _Haaaaaaii_.."

Suara yang sangat familiar terdengar dari dalam. Dibukanya pintu _shoji_ itu oleh seseorang yang menjadi tuan rumah.

"E-Eh? Hijikata, Okita- _kun_ , _Jimi_ , kenapa kalian disini?" Gintoki mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tak menyangka aka nada tiga anggota kepolisian yang mampir ke kediamannya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan kemarin, _Danna_. Hijikata- _san_ akan datang padamu." Sougo menjawab datar.

Sang anak buah mendorong punggung sang wakil komandan iblis, membuat orang yang bersangkutan berhadapan tepat dengan samurai bersurai perak tersebut.

Mengumpat dalam hati kepada sang junior, Hijikata tak bisa melakukan apapun karena di hadapannya sekarang adalah sang target.

Sang target acarayang tak tahu menahu hanya menatapnya polos.

"Hijikata? Ada apa sebenarnya ini?"

"A-Ah… _Ano sa_... G-Gintoki... _O-O-Ore wa_..."

Gugup dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan, suaranya pun tersendat-sendat bagaikan kaset rusak. Wajahnya mulai berubah menjadi merah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

Yamazaki dan Sougo yang merekam pun hanya bisa menanti pernyataannya di situ.

" _Ore...wa..._ "

"Langsung saja, Hijikata- _san_ ~" Sougo menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, berusaha menahan tawa.

Gintoki masih bingung pun menyahut lagi. "Kau kenapa? Ada ap—"

 **"AKU MEMBENCIMU,** _ **YOROZUYA**_ **!"**

Dengan teriakan membahana, Hijikata langsung memukul wajah tampan milik sang bos _Yorozuya_ lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin.

"Khh—O-Oi! Tunggu, sialan!"

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Gintoki yang menjadi korban pukulan itu langsung mengejar sang pelaku yang melesat pergi entah ke arah mana.

" _Yare yare_ , Hijikata- _san_ benar-benar bodoh." Sougo tertawa puas, sudah lama tidak melihat Wakil Komandan itu malu seperti tadi.

Mendengar keributan yang terjadi di depan rumah, Kagura yang sebelumnya menonton TV pun langsung menghampiri Sougo dan Yamazaki.

" _Sadist_ , _Zaki_ , kenapa disini- _aru_?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi heran, membuat sang Pangeran Sadis berhenti tertawa.

 _Sialan! Kenapa dia ada dirumahsih_ , umpat Sougo.

"Karena kami ada perlu disini. Nah, Okita- _taichou_ , kini giliranmu. Berikan itu sekarang." ucap Yamazaki sambil menyenggol lengan sang kapten dengan pelan.

"Percaya pada puisi buatanku." tambahnya dengan bisikan, agar Sougo saja yang mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu itu. Sudah sana kau pergi, _Zaki_."

"Iya, iya. Ohh? Tama- _saaaaannn_ ~"

Tidak peduli lagi dengan urusan orang lain, sang Intel Shinsengumi pun berlari untuk menyatakan perasaannya ke Robot Cantik yang menjadi idamannya selama ini.

Apa kalian tahu artinya? Sougo dan Kagura kini berduaan di depan rumah _Yorozuya_.

Waktu yang sangat pas sekali!

"Oi, _Sadist_! Jawab pertanyaanku- _aru_. Kenapa ada disini?"

Kagura menatap manik rubi Sougo sekilas sebelum menunduk melihat ke bawah. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa sangat malu. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia berencana untuk datang ke Markas Shinsengumi secara langsung. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda itulah yang akan datang menemuinya terlebih dulu.

 _A-Apa dia akan menyatakan perasaannya? Berarti sama sepertiku_ , batin Kagura.

Ah, memikirkan kemungkinan itu saja sudah membuat wajah sang gadis Cina jadi memerah seketika.

"A-Ah, aku hanya mau memberikan ini."

Sougo langsung memberikan selembar kertas yang dilipat pada Kagura.

Dia menatap sang gadis sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Baca."

Kagura yang kebingungan hanya bisa terdiam seraya menerima kertas tersebut. Ia memperhatikannya sekilas lalu mendongak untuk menatap Sougo.

"Apa ini?"

"Sudah, baca saja."

Sougo memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tahu bahwa pemuda tersebut tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, Kagura pun membuka lipatan kertas itu lalu membaca apa yang tertulis disana di dalam hati.

.

' _ **O, sang jelita yang menari di bawah sinar matahari**_

 _ **Matamu yang berkilau bagaikan permata selalu memikat daku**_

 _ **Warna biru yang selalu membawaku untuk tenggelam di dalamnya'**_

.

 _Eh? Apa ini? Puisi?_

Kagura mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas lalu menatap Sougo sekilas. Wajahnya memerah padam, merasa sangat malu dengan setiap kata yang ada di kertas itu. Dia tidak menyangka Sougo bisa membuat puisi seindah ini.

Mungkin dia harus mengubah pandangannya soal pemuda itu.

Penasaran dengan kelanjutannya, Kagura pun kembali membaca.

 **.**

 ** _'Gelak tawamu mempesona_**

 ** _Wajahmu bagaikan sang dewi rembulan_**

 ** _Senyuman khasmu selalu membuatku teringat pada sesuatu_**

 ** _Manis dan menggoda, bagaikan pasta Azuki'_**

 **.**

Huh? Persamaan yang aneh.

Dia membacanya lagi.

.

 _ **'Setiap yang kau lakukan selalu membuatku terperangah**_

 _ **Membuat makin terjatuh hati dnegan dalamnya**_

 _ **Sifatmu itu halus seperti adonan anpan yang digiling**_

 _ **Membuatku menginginkannya lebih dan lebih'**_

.

 _Apa?!_

Kagura yang mulai sedikit kesal pun sengaja membacanya dengan suara keras.

 **' _Mendapatkanmu itu membutuhkan banyak usaha lebih_**

 ** _Setiap detik, setiap menit, aku selalu menunggu waktu yang tepat_**

 ** _Aku selalu ingin menyatakan perasaan yang selama ini tersembunyi di dalam lubuk hatiku_**

 ** _Bahwa aku...'_**

 **DEG DEG DEG DEG**

Detak jantung Kagura seketika berdetak dengan cepat. _Mood_ nya sudah kembali karena kata-kata yang tertulis di sana sudah kembali seperti semula, sangat manis dan romantis.

Entah kenapa ia bisa tahu kelanjutan dari surat itu. Perlahan namun pasti, dia memfokuskan kedua matanya ke tulisan terakhir. Semburat merah terlihat jelas di pipi sang gadis.

Menarik nafas panjang lumayan lama, ia pun kembali membaca.

.

' _ **Bahwa aku...**_

 _ **Menyukai...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Anpan.'**_

.

 _KORRRRRAAAAAAAA!_

Kertas yang ia pegang dengan cepat ia sobek menjadi beberapa bagian. Setelah semuanya berubah menjadi kepingan kertas kecil, ia pun menatap Sougo dengan penuh emosi.

Sougo yang melihtanya begitu merasa heran. Ada apa?

Berani-beraninya dia mempermainkan perasaannya.

" _Sadist_ , kau benar benar brengsek- _aru_!" Teriaknya sambil mengangkat satu tangannya.

Dia berniat untuk memukul wajah pemuda itu, namun sang empu langsung menahannya.

"T-Tunggu dulu, _China_ , dengarkan aku dulu."

Sougo berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan kekuatan Kagura. Jujur saja, dia sebenarnya belum membaca atau memeriksa puisi yang dibuat Yamazaki. Kemarin, sang Intel terlihat sangat bisa diandalkan, karena itu sang Kapten Divisi Satu ini tidak mencurigainya sama sekali.

Bodohnya ia karena sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada Penggila _Anpan_.

 _Sialan kau,_ Zaki _! Kau akan mati!_

Rutukan Sougo dalam hati menguar di sanubari.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu- _aru_! _Shineeeee_!"

Kagura mencoba berontak beberapa kali, namun genggaman di pergelangan tangannya semakin kuat. Sougo tidak akan melepasnya begitu saja.

"Dengarkan dulu, _Chin_ —"

"Tidak- _aru_! Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya! Kau harus mati- _aru_! _Shin_ —"

 **"** _ **SUKI DA**_ **!"**

Teriakan Sougo sangatlah keras hingga menyentaknya dan berhasil membuat sang gadis berhenti berontak.

Dia menatap lurus manik safir milik Kagura dengan penuh keseriusan.

Kagura menatapnya balik dengan mata terbelalak.

Dia tak bohong, bukan?

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kagura." ulangnya dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

Tangan kanannya yang bebas menyentuh pipi Kagura dan mengusapnya.

Sang gadis yang terkejut hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Sougo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dia mencari keseriusan di dalam manik rubi itu, dia harus memastikannya.

Dan ternyata ia menemukannya, sorot mata Sougo menjelaskan semua perasaannya. Suaranya sedikit bergetar ketika menanyakannya.

"K-Kau tidak berbohong- _aru_?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Benarkah? Bena- benar serius?"

"Iya, aku serius."

"Benar benar benar benar serius?"

 **TWITCH**

"Jangan membuatku mengulangnya, _China_ sialan."

Tidak mau mendengar perkataan Kagura lagi, Sougo pun menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Didekapnya erat tubuh sang gadis, tidak ingin melepaskan kehangatan yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua.

"Ka-Kalau kau serius, puisi tadi apa- _aru_?"

"Oh, itu _Zaki_ yang membuatnya." Sougo menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku bingung harus memberimu apa jadi aku meminta tolong padanya. Bodohnya aku karena sudah percaya padanya."

"Pfft—Ahahaha..."

Kagura yang tadinya diam langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia memukuli dada Sougo beberapa kali, membuat sang empunya keheranan.

"Kau kenapa, ha? _Stress_?" ejek Sougo dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Kau bodoh- _aru_." balas Kagura sambil tersenyum manis.

Ia menariknya dan mengecup pipi Sougo sekilas lalu mundur beberapa langkah seraya melepas pelukan.

"Selamat Hari Kasih sayang, _Baka-Sadist_. Ini coklat untukmu- _aru_." sambungnya sambil menyodorkan sekotak coklat di hadapan sang pemuda. Sougo yang terkejut akan hal itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menatap Kagura.

"Untukku?"

"Tentu saja- _aru_. Ini untuk... Aku sendiri! Haha!~"

 **TWITCH**

Perempatan siku-siku mampir di pelipis Sougo. Sepertinya diantara dirinya dan sang gadis Cina tidak akan berubah meskipun sudah menyatakan perasaannya masing-masing.

Sudah diduga.

"Hahaha, kalau mau ambil saja- _aru_." ucap Kagura seraya lari menjauh dari Sougo.

Tidak keberatan dengan tantangannya, sang Pangeran Sadis itu pun langsung mengejar sang gadis idaman.

Mungkin pernyataan perasaan mereka tidaklah _mainstream_ , mulai dari puisi tidak bermutu dan tantangan yang berakhir dengan pertarungan.

Tetapi tidak apa. Pasangan yang satu ini tidak membutuhkan rasa manis dari coklat, maupun keromantisan dari sebuket bunga.

Yang mereka perlukan hanyalah hubungan pahit-manis seperti biasanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, semua yang terjadi sudah terekam dari balik lensa dan akan menjadi kenangan yang sulit dilupakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fin  
**_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading~**

 **===D.N.A. Girlz===**

 **HAIIIIIII~~~ DNAgirlz aka Shinju desu~~~**

 **Back lagi nih dan kali ini kami membawakan FF tema terakhir nih dari OKIKAGUWEEKID2018!**

 **Kami puas karena benar-benar mati-matian membuat chapter puncak ini lol**

 **Dan juga HAPPY OKIKAGU DAY!**

 **WE REALLY LOVE THIS PAIR SO MUCH! XDDD**

 **SENSEIIIII TOLONG JADIKAN CANON PLEASE! #maruklu**

 **Jadi prompt kali ini memang asli garing dan romcom abis. Maafkan karena KonTae GinHiji dan ZakiTama ada nyempil lol not gomen ah~~~ BODO AMAT YANG PENTING HEPI #heh**

 **DAN OTSUKARE BANGET DAN MAKASIH BANGET BUAT SHENA KARENA BIKIN PUISINYA MANTAP JIWA SEKALI. SAYA TAMBAHKAN LAGI YANG PUITISNYA BIAR MANCAYYYY~~~**

 **Ah meskipun OkiKagu Day dan Gintama berakhir, FF ini juga akhirnya completed, reader jangan bersedih ya~~**

 **Selama ada semangat kalian dan cinta kepada Gintama, takkan ada pernah yang padam di hati kita qwq**

 **GINTAMA FANDOM DENGAN RAGAM MACAM PAIRINGNYA AKAN TETAP HIDUP!**

 **Oke sekian aja dulu ya.**

 **Yang sudah baca, Voment, Review, MAKASIH BANYAK YAAAAA *tebar cipok basah***

 **Untuk Shena, gapapa say. Aku selalu menunggumu kok uvu #eaasetiabanget**

 **GANBATTE DAN AMIN SEMOGA BISA COLLAB LAGI SAMA SHENA DAKU TERTJAYANK EAA #plakk**

 **Dan untuk yang baca, LOVE YOU FULL!~~~**

 **Sekian dari saya,** _ **adios amigos**_ **!~ See you on the next fanfiction~**

 **Regards,  
D.N.A. Girlz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai hai hai, Shena and Shinju is BAAAAACKKK!**

 **Kami membawa FF tema terakhir nih dari OKIKAGUWEEKID2018!**

 **Ah, bener bener perjuangan. Aku ngetik ngebut dari jam 12 siang... XD Untung saja keburu!**

 **Ah sebelum berkata lebih lanjut...**

 **HAPPY OKIKAGU DAY!**

 **AAHHHHH LOVE THIS PAIR SO MUCH!**

 **Semoga mereka tetap bersama meskipun Gintama End.. *sobsob***

 **Oke, lupakan yang sedih sedih dan bahas yang menyenangkan~~~**

 **Jadi gini... Prompt terakhir itu Random Prompt... Dibuat di shindanmaker *sama admin kayanya* dan aku dapet yang Moment OkiKagu ketika bersama Yamazaki.**

 **Jadi aku dan Shinju bikin plot Yamazaki bikinin puisi buat Kagura karena disuruh Sougo! XD**

 **Ahahaha jujur aku ngakak sewaktu ngetik puisi tidak bermutu itu... Aduh ampun... Semoga kalian suka yaaaaaaa!**

 **Ah meskipun OkiKagu Day dan Gintama berakhir, juga FF ini completed, jangan bersedih ya~~**

 **Selama aku suka Gintama, aku akan tetep bikin cerita tentang mereka... Tentang OTP OTP ku tercintaaaahh!**

 **GINTAMA FANDOM AKAN TETAP HIDUP!**

 **Oke, mungkin itu aja A/N nya~**

 **Yang sudah baca, Voment, Review, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

 **WE LOVE YOU! *chuchu***

 **Untuk Shinju, maaf chapter terakhirnya telat... Duh bersalah ini... XD**

 **MAA GANBATTE ORETACHI! SEMOGA BISA COLLAB LAGI YA!**

 **Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu di FF kami selanjutnya~~**

 **Bai bai~~**

 **Adios~~ *wink***

 **Love,**

 **Shena & Shinju**


End file.
